Till it's gone
by harRyY
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both students at University when in a strange twist of fate they are made roommates. As time goes by the two start to see each other differently. But will the two value what they have before it's gone? Post Hogwarts. Some OC's
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was the day before the first day of term. Hermione Granger was standing in her living room with her parents getting ready to floo to the University of Witchcraft and Wizardry to begin her third and final year of university. She was looking forward to this year especially because it indicated the end of the educational part of her life and the beginning of her career life. She was studying to become a healer.

Not more than a week ago Hermione had received an official letter from her university telling her of the new rules for accommodation. It seemed that there were a lot of new registrations to the university but a funny twist of fate had resulted in there being more boys than girls. Usually the school was divided into two, there being a girls dorm and a boys dorm. However due to the recent circumstances the dorms will now be mixed. And as luck would have it, Hermione Granger's new room mate would be none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione had known that Draco was in her university. She even knew that he was studying to become a curse-breaker for Gringotts. She had seen him numerous times around campus, all the time with a different girl on his arm cooing over him. It was sickening!

The majority of the week had passed with Hermione seething and endlessly complaining to her parents about Draco Malfoy. In the end her parents had reminded her that life wasn't served in a silver platter and that she needs to get used to the idea because she would be spending a whole year in close proximity with Draco. After that Hermione had spent the rest of her time at home feeling embarrassed about her immaturity but her parents would never make her feel inadequate.

Hermione's best friends Harry Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley were not continuing their education instead choosing to begin their careers. Harry and Ginny were blissfully happy and married. Harry had waited patiently for Ginny to finish her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry before proposing. Ginny hadn't hesitated for even half a second before accepting his marriage proposal. Ron had been working at the Ministry of Magic with his father, Arthur and brother, Percy. After the war Ron and Hermione had tried to have a relationship however they had not been as successful as Harry and Ginny. They had bickered a lot and in the end decided that it would be best to remain friends before their friendship would be dented by their relationship.

"Oh Hermione!" said Hermione's mother, Jean. This had been the case every year. Her mother would get so attached to her daughter during the summer holidays that she would weep without end before she left.

"Come now dear, we don't want to upset her just before she leaves now do we?" Hermione's dad, the sane one of her parents, Richard, gave his wife a reassuring hug and smiled apologetically at Hermione who by now had gotten used to her mother becoming like this just before she left.

Hermione quietly walked up to her mother and gave her a bone crushing hug. Jean sobbed even louder and did not calm down until her husband patted her on the shoulder and said in a disapproving voice:

"Come now Jean. You'll upset Hermione!"

"Oh I know, I know," Jean mumbled. "I'm sorry darling. I just hate it when you leave," she sniffed.

"I know mom. But don't worry I'll be back before you know it for Christmas," Hermione said brightly.

Upon catching sight of the clock on the wall Hermione realized that she only had 15 minutes left before she was to floo to her dorm building. She shrunk all of her baggage and placed them in her pocket. She gave her mother (who was silently sobbing now, obviously trying to rein the tears in) and father a big hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Goodbye sweetheart. Send us a letter when you are settled in," her father said cheerfully.

"Bye sweety," her mother said finally managing to control her tears and smiling proudly at Hermione.

Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. The flames instantly became green and she stepped into them. With a final wave she yelled "Dorm 212!"

Draco Malfoy was busy packing, leaving it for the last minute as always. His mother and father were downstairs in the sitting room. After the war, his family had decided on changing their lifestyle completely. It was after realizing that everything that they supported had nearly resulted in them all dying that brought on this new change.

They had sold Malfoy Manor and had bought a humble home in Cambridge. They lived peacefully among muggles, even if they didn't interact with them, though Lucius was starting to get a bit of a soft spot for the old couple that lived next door to them.

Narcissa had recently taken up knitting and she was doing it all the muggle way. Strictly no magic! She had been endlessly knitting jumpers, blankets even socks for her son and husband. She had of course been taught by the little old lady, Mrs Jeserna, from next door.

Lucius had become addicted to football. He had never seen something as fascinating. Not even quidditch could measure. He was a huge fan of West Ham United and could be seen often yelling at the TV for the players to "Pass the FUCKING ball!"

Draco had been living a much more peaceful life since the war had ended. Albeit some sacrifices on his part, but now is not the time to mention them.

Draco, just like Hermione, had received his official letter from their university, letting him know of his new living arrangement with Hermione. At first he had been most displeased. He did not, repeat did not! want to live with Hermione. She was no fun. All she did was study and what else? oh yeah study.

After thinking about it however, he felt more and more ashamed of the way that he had treated her and her friends during their years at Hogwarts. He had seen her numerous times on campus but he had not been in a situation suitable enough to actually apologize. Or something like that.

Thinking about him not being in a suitable situation reminded him of the many many girls that he had been with. He had come to a decision during the summer that he wasn't going to have just meaningless sex with the girls on campus but try and find someone that he could think about a future with.

_Hahahaaa _he thought actually laughing out loud at that thought. The day that Draco Malfoy settled down would be the day that Voldermort became a sweet little old man.

He loved being the playboy. He definitely had the looks and swagger to get any girl that he wanted. His trademark blonde hair was no longer stuck to his head, which was the style that he had fashioned during his Hogwarts years. They were tussled in an attractive way without any amount of gel so that they would feel soft to the touch. His silver-grey eyes gave the impression that he could see through to the other person's soul. Many many girls had fallen victim to those eyes. And last, his athletic build that he had gained from a muggle love of his own, which is going to the gym.

Working out had become a passion for him. So intense was it that he went almost everyday and stayed for 3-4 hours a day. His arms had filled out along with his chest, while his legs had become strong and muscled.

"Draco! You're going to be late!" came his mothers shout from downstairs.

Draco straightened up from his kneeling position on the floor, trying to find his sock that seemed to have a mind of its own and gotten lost under his bed somewhere. With a huff, he grabbed his wand and made everything fall neatly into his suitcase and shut it with a snap.

"Draco!" yelled his mother again.

"I'm coming!" he replied.

Grabbing his case, he quickly climbed down the stairs and found his parents waiting for him in front of the fireplace.

"Sorry, couldn't find my socks," he said sheepishly.

"Well, why didn't you say darling, I've got a pair knitted right here," she said and actually pulled a pair of socks with snitches on them, from her knitting bag and gave them to Draco.

"Uh, thanks mom," he said not really knowing what to say about his mother's new found hobby.

"Your welcome son. Now when you get to school, send me a letter, let me know you're safe ok?" she fussed.

After years of living with the woman, he knew that the easiest way to deal with her was to go along with her.

"Yes mother," he said.

"Come now Narcissa. He's not a boy anymore. Our son is 20 years old for goodness sakes. Leave the boy be- oh come on you toss pot! I could have done that with me bleedin' eyes shut!"

Another thing that Draco had gotten used to was his father getting sidetracked by football. At first it used to make him jump out of his skin. Now? He just rolled his eyes.

After giving his mother a hug, who hugged him so hard, she could have broken his ribs had she not been so skinny he walked towards his father who managed to tear his eyes away from the TV (another muggle contraption that he had grown quite attached to eventhough at first he was horrified by anything to do with muggles) and gave his son a swift hug and an awkward pat on the back.

He stepped into the fireplace after throwing some floo powder into it and yelled "Dorm 212!"

Hermione had immediately grabbed the bed on the left and started putting her things away when she heard the floo activate in the corridor just outside her door. And sure enough just a few seconds later, Draco Malfoy walked in pulling a suitcase with him.

Hermione stopped putting her clothes away and turned to him. Draco carried on pulling his case in and only turned to look at her when he managed to pull it to next to his bed.

"Granger," he said neutrally.

"Malfoy," she replied and turned to continue putting her clothes away. Draco had to admit that she had definitely grown into a very pretty 20 year old. Her hair was now tamed and no longer bushy but curled stylishly. She had curves in just the right place and the tight skinny jeans that she was wearing most definitely improved said curves. Her face, even though it didn't contain a single stitch of make up was sweet and innocent.

She may hate him, but she _was_ a girl and she couldn't deny that Draco Malfoy was, there was no other word for it, handsome.

"So, ready for the last year Granger?" he asked.

"Yeah I suppose. You?"

"I've been waiting for this day since I started this bloody university," he mumbled.

If Hermione had not heard from people that talked about Draco that he was crazy in love with his department, she would have believed his nonchalant tone.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows you love what you do," she said smirking.

"Could have fooled you though," he said with his back to her.

Hermione shook her head and continued to arrange her cupboard. A few minutes passed in complete silence but surprisingly it wasn't hostile.

A cough from behind her startled Hermione and she turned to find Draco standing next to his bed looking at the floor sheepishly.

"Uh.. Listen Granger, I know I've always acted like a complete ass to you and your friends," he said so quietly that Hermione had to strain to completely hear what he was saying, "well I just wanted to say..I..just..I'm..I'm..."

Normally she would have yelled "WELL SPIT IT OUT THEN!" but this time she remained silent patiently waiting for Draco to say what he had to say.

"I'm sorry," he said, this time looking straight into her eyes.

Hermione was at first shocked into silence. But quickly this silence left her and she was ready to laugh in his stupid face. That was however, until she saw the sincerity written all over his face.

"I know I was a real ass and I don't deserve to be forgiven but seeing as we will be seeing each other for the majority of nearly everyday I think that we should start on the right foot and let by gones be by gones and start fresh," he said and he took a tentative step towards her.

Hermione was one to always forgive and forget. Marking his behavior during their time at Hogwarts as childish bullying she smiled up at him and he reached out his hand for her to shake. She shook it and realized that Draco Malfoy may not be so bad after all. Though it will be a long time before she'll be able to completely forget the way his face would sneer when he called her a mudblood.

But then again, nothing like a new start, right? What's the worst that could happen?

**Authors Note: Hello everyone. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll really appreciate reviews. Go easy on me lol.. I haven't abandoned "Heading For Trouble" I will finish that at some point but I got a really good idea for a new story and have just left it for a while. I'm waiting for a brainwave to come so I can finish that soon..Anyway I hope you enjoy my new story..Let me know what you think **

**Xxx**

**harRyY**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first night was an awkward affair for Hermione. She got changed in the bathroom and quickly rushed into bed before Draco could catch a glimpse. It's not like she was dressed sexy. Her fluffy pyjamas were more practical than fashionable. Draco on the other hand was completely relaxed and comfortable sleeping in just a pair of boxers. At first Hermione had been so shocked that she had blushed furiously. Draco had smirked his trademark smirk and jumped into bed promptly falling asleep not long after.

The term started fast and busy for both Hermione and Draco. Busy for Hermione in the sense that there was so much research and homework to do. For Draco in the sense that there were so many new female students on campus now.

It was one of those rare free days for Hermione and she managed to meet up with her best friend since the first day of college. Lucy.

Lucy had come to the university from America. She was fun, easy going and completely and utterly in love with England, Fish and Chips, the cold and most importantly Blaise Zabini.

Lucy and Hermione had met on the first day of college and they had hit it off instantly. Lucy had been totally lost and had bumped quiet literally into Hermione. Being the sort of person that she was, Hermione had shown her all around campus. That was when they had seen Blaise Zabini.

Hermione had instantly recognized the African-American playboy. What she had not been expecting however was Lucy becoming completely dazed and tripping over her own feet. And as luck would have it Lucy and Blaise were both studying in the same department, wizarding law.

A few weeks into the term, she and Blaise had become friends, much to Hermione's surprise. But that was it. They were just friends. Lucy however had fallen even more head over heals with Blaise as time had progressed.

Today, Hermione and Lucy were sitting together at a café not far from their university just chatting about their first week back and their summer holiday.

Hermione patiently listened to Lucy talking about her annoying new professor Mr Hammond.

"So then he says to me 'you should watch Harry's Law Miss if you want to learn' and I was like 'what?' I mean which teacher tells his student to sit and watch some show? But I must say I do love it." They laughed quietly and Hermione looked around to see who was here when her eyes landed on a guy that she could only describe as gorgeous!

"Oh My God!" she stammered. The guy had a brilliant set of teeth reminiscent of pearls, perfect shortly cropped hair that looked like milk chocolate, and skin tanned perfectly. He was tall, well built and confident.

"What?" Lucy asked looking at Hermione. "Mi are you ok?"

"Who! Is! That!" Hermione shrieked quietly.

"Who?" Lucy asked interested. Hermione quickly pointed him out to her.

"That's Jake. He's in my department," Lucy explained. Of course, what other department could he be in? He was obviously made for fighting on the good side. Hermione practically swooned when he laughed his deep laugh.

"Want me to call him over?"

"What no! no no no no no no! Lucy stop put your arm down stop. Crap! He's seen you. He's coming over!"

"Calm down Mi," Lucy said laughing. She had never seen Hermione this flustered before.

"Hi ladies," Jake said in his perfect voice.

"Hey Jake how you doin'?" Lucy asked while Hermione tried to breathe.

"Not much. Just came out of my lesson with Hammond," He said making Lucy groan with annoyance. Hermione laughed a little too loudly and he turned and looked at her with an amused expression.

"I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Jake," he said smoothly.

"Her-her-herm-her…"

"She's called Hermione," Lucy said quickly putting Hermione out of her misery.

"Hermione.. That's a really nice name. Did you know that Hermione is the name of Menelaus and Helen's daughter in Greek Mythology?" he asked.

Of course Hermione knew this but in that moment she just smiled, dazed.

"Hermione's studying to become a healer," Lucy provided when she saw absolutely no move from Hermione.

"Really? That must be hard."

"Erm..no it's great because I use my logic all the time so I'm completely organized and I study a lot so it's not really hard when you know what you're doing and…." She trailed off when she realized she was blabbing.

Meanwhile Draco and Blaise were sitting at the same café chatting easily about their week and Draco's recent conquest. He couldn't help looking around and evaluating the scene when his eyes landed on Hermione, Lucy and some guy that he had seen around campus. He couldn't stop the laugh that escaped through his lips when he saw Hermione obviously trying hard to talk but failing only to have Lucy intervene. When Blaise gave him a questioning look he nodded his head towards the three and proceeded to watch them.

They watched them for a while longer when Draco noticed a beautiful blonde giving him the eye. Excusing himself he walked over to her and promptly started chatting her up.

After a few more minutes of awkward conversation Jake said goodbye and left. Hermione instantly dropped her head on her arms.

"I'm such a sad excuse for a girl," she mumbled. Even though she was laughing, Lucy, patted her comfortingly on the head.

"You weren't that bad Mi."

"Yeah right," she said but laughed at herself also. "Is he gone?"

"Yes he's gone now can you sit up please I feel stupid chatting to you like this."

Hermione sat up and looked around the café again only to see Draco flirting with a blonde girl who was currently squeezing his bicep. She snorted loudly which she quickly realized was not a very lady like sound to make in public.

"What's wrong now?" Lucy asked still laughing.

"Stupid Draco. Look at him. Trying to flirt with that girl. He's so obnoxious and pretentious and superficial. All he cares about is looking good which ok he is I suppose a little good looking but look at him? He has to hit on anything with two legs. I can't believe I have to room with him. How the bloody hell does this school expect me to actually remain sane after having to see him every bloody day of the year," she ranted.

Lucy however watched Hermione with a knowing smile. She knew Draco a little through Blaise and she knew that he definitely was not a bad guy. He was however a real playboy. But that did not change the fact that he was extremely smart and lets face it, one of the best looking men on campus.

"Why are you looking at me like that Luce?"

"It's just you always talk about Draco, Mi and are you sure that this is all just hate?"

"WHAT?" she shrieked and laughed so hard that she actually snorted resulting in a lot of people looking incredulously at her. Blushing she calmed herself down and said:

"What?" in a more quiet voice.

"Well you always talk about him, I just wandered," Lucy said pretending to drop the subject.

"Please. Never ever ever will I talk about Draco Malfoy in _that_ sense!"

Blaise, after sitting by himself for a while looking through his mobile phone decided to go and talk with Lucy a bit. Even though he was scared to admit it, he had had a soft spot for Lucy since the first time that they had chatted.

"Hey girlies," he said standing next to Lucy.

"Hey Blaise, what you up to?" she asked trying to fool Hermione with her nonchalant style. It would have worked too had she not blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Oh not much. I was just sitting with Draco but he's on another 'mission'," he said making air quotes. Lucy laughed softly while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, you're looking good now a days," he said winking at Lucy.

"Yeah thanks Blaise," she said absent mindedly. Blaise was always saying things like this but she never took him seriously. They had an unannounced truce between them.

"Listen I have to go but if you want we can go for a coffee later. You guys want to?" Blaise asked.

"Sure why not," Lucy agreed instantly.

"I'll let you guys no later," Hermione said.

"Ok, see you," he waved.

Just then Draco came sauntering over with the blonde girl on his arm. Hermione heard him tell the girl to wait just a minute.

"Hey Granger," he said.

"What Malfoy?"

"Don't come back to the room for a few hours ok? I've got something I need to _do_ if you know what I mean," he said winking.

"Eww.. You're disgusting Malfoy. Just leave."

Draco walked towards the girl laughing.

"Good luck!" Hermione yelled to the girl causing everyone to laugh and Draco to flush bright red.

**Hey everyone. So chapter 2 is up..Hope you all enjoy this..Special thanx to manitou2422, foreverkake, lovemalfoy, silver xxx, dolphingirl, drocasmine for reviewing. Thank you so much! And also thanx to: tacker23 Kimm Possible katertot84 GirlFromDevon bmellott5 silver xxxfor adding met o your favorite list aaannddd last but definitely least thank you so much to: . tuffers17 The Chaminator rachelleloves17 parttimereader Neville's way to portrait manitou2422 kylynnjen katertot84 annaliveslifeloud alexypalexy GirlFromDevon foreverkake for adding me to your alert lists..You're all brilliant and I am flattered..Anyway let me know what you think about this chapter...Hopefully you'll like it but please please please review..Otherwise I won't be tempted to upload fast..! Enjoy peoplee! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione and pretty much everyone else on campus was shocked to find that Draco Malfoy was still with the same girl. Though in reality it had only been two weeks. A new personal best for Draco. Hermione however had made absolutely no head way with Jake.

Lucy and Blaise had gone to coffee as promised by Blaise. Hermione had tactfully not joined them however. They seemed to be spending even more time than before much to the delight of Lucy. It didn't escape Hermione's attention that Blaise liked the new arrangement just as much.

Draco's, for lack of a better word girlfriend, was called Cindy. She was clingy, fake, and too damn cheery for Hermione's tastes. But in Cindy's defense Hermione had never had a chat with her. These were observations that Hermione had made of her from the times that she didn't have her tongue shoved down Draco's throat.

Draco seemed happy though. Possibly because he was regularly getting some. Which suited Hermione just fine because this meant that he would stay at Cindy's room for most nights, only coming back to their room every once in a while.

This way Hermione was able to spread out all over the room even throwing some of her books on Draco's bed.

It was one of those rare nights when Draco decided to stay in his room instead of sleeping with Cindy. He came in grumbling to himself and didn't even acknowledge Hermione sitting at her desk head bent, working hard. Just another regular night for her.

Hermione worked for the majority of the night and went to bed at 3:30am setting her alarm for 9:30am, making sure that she got the right amount of sleep before going to bed. Little did she know that she would be woken up earlier than she anticipated.

The time: 6:30..

Loud and incessant knocking on the door made Hermione fall out of bed. Even Draco, who usually didn't move at all unless someone screamed directly into his ear sat bolt upright in bed.

Hermione loved the way he looked in the morning. Hair going in every direction, eyes puffy, big red crease on the side of his face from the pillow he spent most of the night hugging. It made Hermione think of him as a normal person at times like this. But this was no time to think. Someone was banging the bloody door down.

She pleadingly looked at Draco, hoping that he would move and open the door. He sighed and lifted the cover off his torso. Hermione lifted herself up from the floor, where she had fallen.

"Who is it?" Draco called out cautiously, slowly making his way over to the door with Hermione following, holding his arm in a death grip.

"Do you mind?" he said quietly pointing down to her hand squeezing his arm. "You've kind of cut of my circulation."

"Sorry," she said releasing him but still staying close behind.

"It's me Dracoooo!" cooed Cindy from the other side of the door.

Hermione groaned and flopped back on the bed.

"Tell her to leave. It's still bloody 6:30 in the morning," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Shut it Granger."

Draco opened the door to find Cindy bright eyed and dressed ready to conquer the world. As soon as the gap was wide enough, she flung herself at him hugging him tightly and nearly knocking him to the floor.

"I thought we said we were going to have breakfast together," she said into his neck.

"Ermm..yeah we were sweety but I meant at 10 or 11. Not this early," he said sheepishly.

"Oh. I understand," she said standing back looking defeated. Draco instantly felt bad for putting that pout on her face.

"Tell you what," he said, "Let me go and get changed, and I'll meet you down at the cafe in 20 minutes ok?"

"Ok," she said still not looking completely satisfied.

Hermione did a terrible mistake then and raised her head to see what was going on. And that was when she wished she had just remained buried under her covers.

Draco grabbed Cindy pushed her against the wall and kissed her so passionately that she grabbed his shoulders just to be able to stay standing. Hermione made a quiet gagging noise and buried her head back under her covers.

The next thing she heard was Draco promising to be ready in 20 minutes and shutting the door.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Hermione said laughing to herself.

"What are you on about Granger?"

"Draco Malfoy, loved up," she said looking over at him, laughing. Her laugh turned into a guffaw when she saw his face go red.

"I repeat. Shut it Granger!" he said and started laughing himself.

Later on that day, Hermione got bored studying up in her room all by herself. Lucy was with Blaise yet again and Draco was still AWOL from this morning.

She decided to collect all her things and go and sit in the café. She would be able to study there and if she got bored, she could always just sit and people watch.

Ten minutes later, she was settled in her seat by the window. She was not amused to see Draco and Cindy sitting there as well, Cindy feeding him potato chips out of her plate. Draco noticed her and smirked before capturing Cindy's mouth in a kiss again.

Gag! Hermione knew he was doing it to piss her off and it was working so well. She promptly put her head down and continued doing her work when she heard a laugh that made her head snap back up.

It was Jake! He was back in the café with some of his friends and looking as adorable and handsome as ever. Hermione felt herself blushing from her toes to the roots of her hair. And this was without her even being in close proximity to him. She put her head down quickly to continue her work but couldn't help herself from stealing glances at him every once in a while.

It was one of those moments with her head down when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Draco coming to tease her again, shegot ready to give him a sarcastic comment with a sneer on her face.

"What do you-" she stopped mid-sentence when she realized that it wasn't Draco standing infront of her but Jake. The handsome Jake, sweet adorable Jake.

She tried to make her lips form a hello but no sound came out.

"Hey. You look busy," he said smiling down at her.

"Hey," she said blushing even more furiously.

He leaned on the table and started talking to her about his previous homework and how hard he had found it researching the topic.

Draco who had managed to unglue his mouth from Cindy's started looking around the café waiting for Cindy to return to normal after their snog-fest. She always ended up a bit giddy afterwards and it took her a couple of minutes to finally be able to form proper sentences. Looking round, his eyes landed on Hermione and that Jake guy leaning on her table talking to her about something and her blushing furiously.

_Hmmm this could be interesting_, he thought to himself. He watched as Jake walked away and Hermione watched him leave and did a silent jig in her seat still blushing.

_Very interesting. I could use this to my advantage, _he thought smugly.

Draco watched Hermione for a few more minutes. She kept smiling to herself and was oblivious to everyone else around her.

Hermione was floating on air. Jake had just stopped and chatted with her. Who'd have thought that he would remember her? She was so happy that she wasn't concentrating on her homework and kept making mistakes in her writing. All of a sudden she felt someone watching her. She looked round quickly but didn't see anyone.

Draco had an instant brain wave, but he couldn't really do anything about it now. He'd have to wait for tonight.

Hermione got bored after another half an hour of working and started packing away. Before she could completely put everything away in her bag, Lucy came.

"Mi! Oh my god! You will not believe what just happened to me!" she said too loudly for her surroundings.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I always laughed at you for saying you're a sad excuse for a girl but today, I have to say that I'm the real sad excuse for a girl."

"Ok, you're creeping me out now. What's wrong?"

"I was just with Blaise and I was so nervous that I just kept stammering and blushing and..Oh my God! It was bloody awful Mi. I actually spilt my tea down his lap. A hot cup of fucking tea went straight down onto, well you know what." She said dropping her head on her arms.

Hermione watched her friend nearing tears and stopped herself from laughing. This really was a funny situation because anyone with eyes could see that Blaise liked her just as much as she liked him. Hermione knew for a fact that Blaise would have found her nervousness as adorable rather than horrible. And this was exactly what she told Lucy.

Ten minutes later they both sat with a coffee apiece and Lucy told Hermione all about the embarrassing things she did. But this time, she was laughing to herself whilst talking about the 'sorry tale'. Hermione told her about her small chat with Jake too.

Later that night Hermione was sitting on her bed listening to some music. Draco was still missing in action. She was contemplating writing Harry and Ginny a letter when the door opened.

Draco walked in and upon catching sight of Hermione he stopped and started smirking.

"What's so funny Malfoy?" she asked furrowing her brows.

"Nothing Granger. Everything is excellent."

"You're too happy. I don't like it," she said.

Laughing Draco said, "Come now. Everything's great. Except for this stupid homework that I have to do."

"So just get on with it and do it then," Hermione said annoyed.

"But you see, I think it would be best if you do it Granger," he said smugly.

"And why the bloody hell would I want to do your homework Malfoy?"

"Because.."

"Spit it out," she said getting really annoyed now.

"Well Granger, I know things."

"Good for you," she said failing to rise to the bait.

Draco walked over and sat on her bed facing her. She looked up at him curiously. _What the hell is he playing at?_ She thought to herself.

"So I saw you today at the café," he said smirking.

"So did anyone else who has eyes," she said starting to lose interest in this pointless conversation.

"Ah but you see I saw so much more than everyone else Granger," he said smugly.

"I seriously doubt that Malfoy."

"So are you gonna do my homework or not?"

"Why the hell would I even contemplate doing your homework?"

"Because..I know things," he repeated.

"Yeah.. So you said. But I'm still waiting to hear what these things are ferret."

"Oh let's just forget it then," he said getting of her bed and slowly walking back towards the door. "I'm just gonna go and see my good friend Jake," he said drawing out the last word.

"And I should care about this because…." Hermione said. But inside her heart had skipped a beat at the mention of Jake. _How would he know?_ She thought back to what he had said:

_but you see I saw so much more than everyone else Granger_

"I think you care Granger," he said even more smugly than before.

She tried not to make anything obvious but she was sure that he could hear her heart hammering against her chest.

"Whatever Malfoy," she said nonchalantly. She would have gotten away with it too but her lips twitching slightly gave away how nervous she was getting.

"So tell me Granger, before I go to see Jake, anything you want me to tell him? Cause I have so much to tell him that he needs to know, if you catch my drift," he said winking.

"What are you getting at?"

"As I've said, I saw so much more than everyone else."

"You're lying," she challenged, standing up from the bed.

"Am I?" he said getting right up in her face.

"You are," she said facing up to him.

"So you're telling me, that if Jake came in here, you wouldn't become a stuttering muttering blushing catastrophe?" he asked smirking yet again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said turning away so that he wouldn't see the truth on her face.

"Ok then I'll just go and call him," Draco said sauntering towards the door.

Before she could stop herself or comprehend anything, Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking.

"You wouldn't," she said.

"Wouldn't I?" he challenged.

Hermione stared at him, really looked at his face and saw that he was completely serious and that he knew everything. She was so stupid. Stupid Blush! The fight leaving her veins completely, she said;

"What do you want?"

"Well Granger, I'll make a deal with you. You do my homework for the whole year, and I won't tell Jake that you lurve him," he said drawing out 'lurve'.

"No bloody way Malfoy," she said angry now.

"Find then I'll just go and find Jake," he said turning towards the door again.

"I'll only do it until Christmas Malfoy and that's my last offer. Take it or leave it," she said silently praying for him to take it.

He turned round _the _smirk gracing his lips again.

"Good choice Granger. Till Christmas it is. I suggest you get started on my 3000word long essay on wand movements for spell deflection. It's for this Friday," he said.

"I can't believe I've agreed to this. But you have to keep your end of the deal too Malfoy. If you don't, I'll make sure that you fail out of every single lesson that you are taking this term. Clear?" she said fuming.

"Crystal," he said with a nod of his head and a small smile. "And don't worry. My lips are sealed. Just make sure you don't step out of line. Otherwise who knows what some people will find out," he said and smirking that bloody smirk again, walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

Hermione grabbed her pillow and screamed into hit, hoping that the pillow would muffle the sound.

"Heard that!" Draco called through the door. Hermione threw her pillow at the said door than realising that she needs it she walked back to retrieve it and threw herself back on her bed, face down, completely defeated.

**Hey Everyone! Because of so many of you adding me to your alert lists I have decided to upload another chapter early! Once again thank you to all of you who have added me to your lists and a special thank you to ****im-mrs-draco-malfoy**** for reviewing and making me laugh so much with her review! Now I have a special request from you all! Please Pleaase Pleassseeee give me reviews! I really want to know what you all think. Especially those of you who have added me to your alert lists! Let me know all of you what you think!**

**Also I just realised that I have forgotten to add my disclaimer so here it is:**

**I do not own this story or make any profit from it. This all belongs to the lovely JK Rowling." e you whatnding back looking defeated. Draco instantly felt bad for putting that pout on her face. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks had passed since the 'deal' between Hermione and Draco and true to his word, Draco had not mentioned the J word again. Hermione though was starting to feel the strain of having to do both hers and Draco's homework. Of course Draco was completely oblivious to everything.

Hermione found herself sitting at the café again working on yet another one of her long essays. This one was one of hers though so she couldn't really complain, which she did with knobs on when it came to doing Draco's homework.

Just two months to go, two months to go, she consoled herself continuously.

"Mi! I need you!" Came a shout from behind her.

Turning round, she found Lucy making her way towards her through the crowded café. She braced herself for whatever was coming. Knowing Lucy it was something to do with Blaise. And sure enough Lucy started the sentence with:

"Blaise has asked me out but I'm way too nervous to go by myself. You know what happened last time. I can't make a fool out of myself again Mi. Please please please will you come too?" she asked pleading.

"What? No. Don't be silly. This is your chance to be alone together. Plus I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," Hermione said hoping to get her friend to see sense.

"I'll tell Blaise to ask one of his friends along. Please Mi. Please! Don't let me make a fool out of myself. I need you! If you do this for me I swear I will never ask you to do anything else for me again. Please Mi. I'm begging," she said clasping her hands in front of her chest and giving Hermione puppy dog eyes. She knew that Hermione could not refuse when she did that.

"Fine," she said caving and making Lucy squeal with happiness.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" she gushed. "Now, I need to go and find Blaise so that he can arrange his friend," she said and walked out of the cafe leaving Hermione feeling completely defeated.

At 8 o'clock Hermione was sitting in a booth with Lucy at Olive Garden, a restaurant that was located near their campus. After Lucy had told Blaise that Hermione would be coming too tonight, she had expected him to get pouty and maybe even sulk. But this just proved how little she knew Blaise. He was a real sport and didn't complain once. He even seemed happy about Hermione coming. He had pecked Lucy lightly on the cheek and went to find a friend who would be available to come tonight. Neither of the two girls knew who was coming with him.

"There he is!" Lucy exclaimed. Hermione didn't need the sharp poke in her ribs to realize that Blaise had come. But to her utter dismay, the person that he had brought with him was, of course, Draco.

She kept her groan to herself not wanting to ruin the night for her obviously overexcited friend.

"Hey ladies. How's it going?" Blaise said cheerfully. Hermione and Lucy rose from their seats and Blaise gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek and waved to Hermione. Draco stood behind Blaise shuffling his feet. But not in a "I'm nervous" kind of way. More like "I'm bored." Hermione instantly felt annoyed with him for his attitude but yet again decided not to say anything so as to not ruin Lucy's night.

"Erm..ladies this is Draco. I think you both know him," Blaise said gesturing to Draco who waved politely at both girls. Lucy nodded enthusiastically, her lips pulled into a massive smile, never actually taking her eyes off of Blaise.

"I think we should sit down now," Hermione said making a joke. Laughing, everyone slid into the booth but to Hermione's dismay, she was stuck next to Draco.

"So I'm kind of surprised to see you here alone Draco. Aren't you going out with Cindy?" Lucy asked trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. She has a big test tomorrow so I didn't really ask her. I don't want her to feel obligated to go out, you know?" he asked.

Hermione was shocked with his response but kept her face impassive. Lucy nodded and smiled at him. Blaise quickly jumped in to grab Lucy's attention.

"So what have you been up to?" he asked.

"Oh not much. I was..." she said and promptly started talking about all of the assignments that she had received and how she was trying to cope with the work load.

If there was one thing that Hermione knew, it was that work/school were not topics to be talked about during a date. It just made you look like a bookworm. Having been called that numerous times, mostly by the person sitting on her left, Hermione knew exactly what a bookworm was and made it her mission in life to prevent her friend from ever being tagged as one.

"Oh Lucy, what was that film that we watched the other night? The one with that chatroom?" Hermione asked hoping she wasn't too rude by interrupting.

"Oh my god. That film was incredible," and she went into a minute by minute explanation of the film to Blaise. Hermione smiled smugly to herself. Draco instantly noticed this and leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"Good move Granger. She would have bored him senseless otherwise," he said smugly.

"I don't know what you mean Malfoy," she whispered back making sure to not be heard by the other two.

"Oh come on. You and I both know that topics like school and homework and all that shit is just boring to listen to. Doesn't matter who it is listening."

She turned to look at him, finding him really close to her from having just whispered into her ear. For the first time ever, she found herself looking straight into his eyes. They were silver but had a light blue tinge around the edges. He had incredibly long eyelashes for a boy. A scent like that of lemons and chocolate was coming from him and it was slowly intoxicating Hermione's senses. She quickly forgot her train of thought and blankly stared at Draco.

"What's wrong?" he asked actually looking a bit concerned.

Hermione quickly shook her head and said quietly "nothing." Draco continued to look at her with a confused expression but then shaking his own head he turned back to contemplating his menu. For some reason Hermione felt a bit flustered.

Dinner passed quickly. Strangely enough, Hermione found Draco easy to talk to and even found herself laughing at his Snape impersonation. When they all finished eating, Blaise suggested that they go to The Mansion, a club not far from the restaurant. Draco readily agreed and both boys stood, Blaise staring hopefully at Hermione and Lucy. The two girls shared a look and when Hermione saw the pleading look in Lucy's eyes, she couldn't say no to her and stood up picking her bag up and saying: "Alright. Let's go."

Blaise instantly grabbed Lucy's hand and started pulling her out the door leaving Draco and Hermione behind. Due to the crowdedness of the restaurant, and the kerfuffle that all the waiters were making while taking the orders of the various tables, Hermione find it a little difficult to walk. She constantly kept getting banged into by waiters, or their trays. It wasn't until she felt Draco's hand on the small of her back that she managed to walk out without getting a concussion.

"Thanks," she said avoiding his eyes when they stepped outside.

"No problem. They would have knocked you out if I hadn't stepped in," he said laughing. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and turned to see Blaise and Lucy leaning against the railing chatting easily. They quickly made their way over to them and Blaise flagged a taxi for them. They didn't want to apparate because it was a muggle club. It was safer to go by taxi.

Ten minutes later, they stepped out of the taxi. They all stood at the door of the club, waiting for Draco who was paying the driver. He quickly made his way over stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked towards them. He smiled when he reached them and for the first time, Hermione noticed the dimple that he had on his left cheek. Just on the left. It gave his face a sweet and childish look. She found herself smiling back.

They made their way in and quickly grabbed an empty booth. After asking them what they wanted to drink, Blaise and Draco walked to the bar to get the drinks. Lucy quickly turned towards Hermione grabbing her arm in a painful vice.

"Mi, I think I'm in love," she gushed.

"How is it going?" Hermione asked excited.

"Brilliant. Oh my god! I have never been able to talk about the stuff that I talk about with him with anyone," she said with a far away expression on her face. Hermione turned and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," she said squeezing hard.

"I'm happy for you too," Lucy said. Confused Hermione pulled out of the hug.

"What?"

"You and Draco. He couldn't keep his eyes off you all night. And I noticed you were pretty engrossed in him as well," she said winking at Hermione.

"Don't be silly," Hermione said quickly. Too quickly thought Lucy. After giving her a strange look and noticing the lads walking back towards their booth with the drinks, Lucy decided to let her friend off the hook.

"Oh sorry. I must have not been watching carefully enough," she said. Hermione blushed furiously thinking about what she had said.

"Miss me?" Blaise asked sliding in next to Lucy which left Draco again to sit next to Hermione. Lucy giggled and took a sip of her drink. Draco handed Hermione her Pina Colada and took a sip of his own beer. Once again, Blaise and Lucy became engrossed in each other.

"So.." Draco said nodding in time to the music. Not knowing what to say, Hermione just looked at him. He turned to look at her as well and that was when he noticed that Hermione Granger wasn't as buck-toothed and bushy haired as she used to be in Hogwarts. She was in fact quite pretty. He found himself looking into her eyes. They were brown but dark like the dark chocolate that you can only eat in small amounts because it makes you feel sick after too much. Her hair looked soft and he wanted to touch it. Suddenly he realised what he was doing and shook his head quickly and took a large swig of his beer.

"Do you want to dance?" Blaise asked Lucy. She didn't even bother to answer. Just stood up, grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor where they started dancing like maniacs. Left alone at the table, Hermione and Draco started feeling very awkward.

"They look happy don't they?" Hermione asked watching Blaise twirl Lucy around the dance floor and Lucy giggling madly.

"She better not hurt him," Draco said also watching them.

"Why would she hurt him?"

"Don't be fooled by his 'gruff exterior'. He's my best friend and I know how his mind works. And I know what can hurt him and what can destroy him. Lucy seems like a nice girl. I just hope she's not like Linda."

"Linda?"

"Yes. Linda. The last time Blaise was this loved up was when he was with Linda 2 years ago. They had been together for 6 months and he was in the clouds. During summer, he stayed round my house for a week and when he went back he decided to surprise her. He found her in bed with Marcus Flint," he turned to look at Hermione when she gasped.

"Remember him do you?" Draco asked. Upon her nod, he continued. "Yeah. Well. He claimed that he was one of Blaises best friends but didn't stop from banging his bird. Blaise was distraught. Of course he ended it with Linda right on the spot. But I was left to pick up his pieces. No-one knew how he was torn apart inside. I know it sounds stupid and cliché but it's the truth. He never let anyone know how Linda ruined him and he would kill me if he knew that I told you," he said earning a small smile from Hermione. "Just please. Make sure that your friend doesn't hurt him. Otherwise she will have me to answer to," he said giving Hermione a pointed look. She regarded him with a new found respect. It seemed that when Draco Malfoy cared, he cared properly. She saw the possessive look in his eye when he spoke about his best friend and she also heard the protective tone in his voice and she knew that if Draco cared about someone, he would do anything and everything in his power to protect them. It made her see him with a lot more respect.

She nodded and smiled at him and said, "Don't worry Draco. I'll make sure of it."

He turned to look at her and smiled. "Thanks," he said. "So tell me Granger, how's the handsome, rugged Jake?" he asked teasing her and nudging her with his shoulder. She blushed furiously and giggled all the while thinking maybe there's more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye.

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 4..I hope you enjoy this one..It's one of my favorites..so now on to the thank yous..Thank you all who have added me to your alert lists and favourite lists you're all fab! and thank you to all who have reviewed! keep them coming my lovely readers! Enjoy chapter 4 xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione found herself once again sitting in the library pouring over books and trying to complete her homework. She was definitely starting to feel the strain of the whole term and it had only been two months since it began. On the bright side though, there was only a month and a half left until Christmas.

After another hour of working she packed up her things and waving a goodbye to the librarian, Madam Lenehan walked out. She was momentarily blinded by the sun and ended up walking straight into someone who caught her around her elbows.

"Careful," said a deep voice. Looking up, Hermione found herself staring straight into Jake's eyes. They were big and blue and oh so gorgeous. She started blushing furiously.

"Are you ok?" Jake asked.

"Um..Yeah thanks," Hermione mumbled. She straightened up but upon noticing that her bag had ripped and everything had fallen out of it, she quickly bent down to try and pick them up. Jake also knelt down but when Hermione quickly dropped her head to hide her blush, her forehead came in contact with his knee. She bashed it painfully on his knee causing him to fall on his knees and her to clutch her head in agony.

"Oww," she yelped clutching her head.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?" he asked again trying to see her forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine," _I think my head is about to split in two _she thought.

"I am so sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault," she said trying to smile. She realised that they were still sitting on the ground. She quickly gathered her books and papers and stood up with her ripped bag dangling over her should pathetically.

"If you want I can help you carry these back to your dorm," Jake said pointing to the many books in Hermione's arms.

"Um..no it's fine thanks," she said smiling at him. It's not that she didn't want to keep Jake in close proximity for a longer time. It was just that she was already feeling extremely embarrassed. She didn't know what she might do if he remained around her for a while longer.

"Are you sure?" he asked pleadingly.

"Yeah. Absolutely. I'll see you later," she said and with a weak smile walked away. Mortified, she didn't even look behind her. Jake shook his head and laughing to himself he walked away.

Meanwhile, Draco was sitting with Cindy in her room. Cindy was in a particularly good mood and was making sure that Draco was in a good mood too. He didn't like it. Her being in this mood always meant that she wanted something. He sat on her desk chair while she lounged on her bed. She constantly reached over and rubbed his knee. They had been together before. By being together, he meant having sex. Everytime that they had done it however, she had always planned it before hand. She would tell Draco that tonight they would be having sex and of course he would readily comply. So basically he had always known in advance when they would be doing it. Tonight however, she was extremely flirty with him and constantly kept touching his legs.

"Draco," she cooed, "come sit next to me," she said patting the bed. Shocked, Draco slowly stood from his chair and sat down next to her. Instantly her arms went around his shoulders from the back and she pushed him down onto the bed. She threw one leg over his thighs and straddled him. He may be shocked, but he was still a guy. His hands found her hips while she moved to kiss him. Her chest moved against his while she kissed him clumsily. Draco didn't know what an earth had gotten into her but he definitely was not complaining. She kissed him for a few more minutes and with a sigh rolled off him and laid her head on his chest.

"Hey Draco," She said propping her chin up on his chest to look at him.

"Yeah?" he said stroking her hair.

"Would you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"Can you lend me a 100pounds? I saw this really nice dress in Debenhams and I just have to have it but you know I don't have that much money. Plus it's not like you'll miss it. I mean you're loaded," she said laughing at him.

Draco felt instantly annoyed. "What? You want money?"

"Yeah," she said laughing. "But if you want I can make it worth your while honey," she said about to straddle him once more. He pushed her off him and jack-knifed off the bed.

"You want to have sex with me to make it worth my while after I give you money?" he screeched.

"What is wrong with you? Brad would have done it," she said arrogantly.

"Oh yeah. Just throw your stupid ex-boyfriend Brad in my face Cindy. I'm not some bank that you can use and pay back in your own little way ok?" he yelled at her.

"Yeah like you'll miss a 100 pounds," she said flipping her hair.

"You're ridiculous and disgusting. I can't stand being around you right now," he said walking towards the door.

"What? Draco wait," Cindy said jumping off the bed and walking towards him quickly.

"Stay away from me Cindy," he said holding his hands out infront of him to prevent her from coming closer. Dejectedly she let her arms fall back to her sides and looked at him pleadingly.

"But Draco-" she started but her words were cut short when Draco pulled the door open and walked out, slamming it for good measure. She quickly followed to see him apparate away to god knows where. Angrily she threw herself back into her room and bed and beat the mattress furiously with her small fists and feet.

After her initial mortification with Jake, Hermione walked back to her dorm to find Lucy. What she had not expected however was Lucy opening the door just slightly, barefoot and whispering to her about Blaise being in there. Hermione hid her initial shock and grinned at her friend. Reminding her to be 'careful' Hermione quietly walked back to her room. She walked in to find it completely empty. A part of her was hoping that Draco would be in there so that she could talk with someone. She was bored out of her skull from doing homework and lessons all the damn time. She walked over to her bed and sat down looking around the room. Her eyes landed on the window and she saw a park not far from their dorm where little kids were playing. Picking her coat back up, she walked out to the park enjoying a small stroll along the way.

She found an empty park bench and sat down pushing her hands deep into her coat pockets. She loved being outside when it was so cold. Her cheeks would go bright red but she didn't mind. Her father always said it made her look healthy. When she was little she would go outside into the snow all bundled up with her dad and mom. They would take her to the park near their house, not unlike the one that she was sitting in now. She used to love it. She watched a little boy and girl swinging and their mothers sitting on a bench chatting easily. She watched a couple sitting on another bench completely engrossed in each other. She sighed happily hoping that one day someone might be just as engrossed in her. All of a sudden she felt someone sit on the other end of the bench. She whipped her head around to see her roommate Draco sitting with his forearms resting on his knees, looking pissed off.

"Hey," Hermione said hesitantly.

"Hi," he said quietly. Looking closely Hermione saw hurt, anger and disappointment written all over his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked turning towards him.

"Yeah," he answered then all of a sudden he sat up and turned towards her. He was angry, but his anger wasn't towards her. "You know what Hermione? I'm not," he answered making Hermione blush because of his use of her first name for the first time ever.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I just found out my 'girlfriend' ," he said using air quotes, "has been using me for my money."

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked. She had most definitely not been expecting that. "She asked you for money?"

"Yep," he said bitterly with a smile completely lacking humour. "She said that she saw a dress in Debenhams that she 'absolutely has to have'" he said impersonating Cindy. "Then she went on to throw the fact that her ex-boyfriend would have given the money to her when I refused. Then she said that she would make it worth my while and then she went on to say that it's not like it's going to affect me because I'm and I quote, 'loaded'. Can you believe it? I feel so used. I can't believe I didn't see her for what she is. A damn gold digger," he said shaking his head in disgust. "But you know what hurt me the most? I seriously thought she was different."

Hermione refrained from pointing out that Cindy was probably worst of all the girls that he had been out with, to date. She was annoying, had no respect for anyone else's wishes and even used her friends. When she looked at Draco's face, she really saw the hurt in his eyes, even though he had a disgusted expression on his face. She wanted to make him feel better but was at a loss for how to. Tentatively she reached out and laced her fingers with his. He didn't acknowledge her. Didn't even look at her really. But she knew that he appreciated the gesture from the way his own fingers tightened around her small ones.

"Don't worry Draco. Everything's gonna be ok," Hermione said. He turned to look at her and was floored when he saw the sweet smile that she had on her innocent face. He had never been comforted before in his life and the fact that the first person to ever do this was his ex-enemy just made it seem even more surreal.

"Thanks," he said smiling back at her. They sat that way for a long time. Just holding hands, not even looking at each other. It was peaceful and comfortable. Neither of them felt awkward. Hermione didn't even notice the absence of nervousness that she would normally get with Jake. Draco didn't feel the need to conquer like he did with Cindy and every other girl.

"We should get back to our room," Hermione said when the sky started to darken. "I still have your homework to do."

Draco looked over at her and decided to do something nice. "You know what Granger, I'm giving you a night off tonight. You don't have to do my homework today," he said smirking, back to his old self.

"Gee thanks Malfoy," Hermione said sarcastically while they both stood up and dropped hands. Neither would say it, but they both missed the contact as soon as it was released.

**Hey Everyone. Here's chapter 5..I hope you all like it..Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate it..So what did you all think of chapter 5..Let me know! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hermione was frantically racing around her room trying to find her coat. She slung her scarf loosely around her neck, threw a hat on her head and picked up her bag slinging it over her shoulder.

"Coat," Draco said holding it out for her and smiling.

"Thanks," Hermione said snatching it and with a quick smile and wave running out of the door. She had just received a note from one of her professors to come urgently to her office.

Upon reaching her teachers office door, Hermione took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," came the reply. She quickly pushed the door open to find Madam Dolby sitting behind her desk waiting for Hermione to enter. "Ah, Miss Granger. Come in, take a seat."

"Now Miss Granger, I have called you because I have some concerns about your recent homework on the best diagnosis spell. You seem to have given some false information. This is not a standard that I am use to from you and I wanted to speak to you about it."

Shocked Hermione just stared bewildered at her teacher. She had completed the homework that her teacher was talking about on the day when she had to go out with Lucy, Blaise and Draco. She had tried to quickly finish it. She had not had time to proof-read it before handing it in.

"Professor I-"

"Now Miss Granger, you are my best student of all time and I do not want to be the reason for the drop in your GPA. So I am giving you a chance Miss Granger. You are to write an essay for me on the greatest wizard to have ever walked this Earth. However there is a slight catch. I want you to question a 1000 people on whom they think is the best and why," Madam Dolby finished triumphantly. Hermione was shocked into silence. All she could think was 1000 people. 1000 people. 1000 PEOPLE!

"Yes Madam. For when would you like me to hand it in?"

"Well. We can't make it too easy can we? Let's see. Seeing as today is Wednesday, you can hand it in for Friday. Don't forget Miss Granger. This will get your grade up," she said smiling. Hermione hated Madam Dolby. She was the only one of her teachers who was not impressed with her quick mind and was constantly cutting off marks for her homework. Not once had Hermione managed to get full marks from her class, medicinal theory.

"Yes Madam. I'll be sure to bring it to your office on Friday afternoon," Hermione said turning to leave.

"Oh no my dear. I expect to find your essay in my office when I come in the morning," she said smiling sweetly. Though to Hermione it was anything but sweet.

"Yes Madam," she repeated yet again and left the office quickly before Dolby had anything more to say. She leaned against the wall outside the office. How on Earth was she going to question a 1000 people and write an essay in just 2 days?

She quickly rushed back to her dorm. She had to find Lucy.

Lucy was in her room trying to find something to wear for her date with Blaise tonight. She was more than excited and happy. Things with her and Blaise were going smoothly. They were about to go on their third date. Everything was completely and utterly blissful. She heard a knock on her door and quickly rushed to answer it hoping it was Blaise. When she saw Hermione standing there looking panicked, she was a little startled.

"Mi? What's wrong?"

"Oh Luce. It's Dolby. She's given me this ridiculous assignment and I have to do it by Friday." Hermione then went on to tell Lucy the exact details of the project.

"Ok. Let's get started," Lucy said immediately jumping up. They both quickly rushed to Hermione's room. Draco who was lying on his bed playing with a football sat up when the girls ran in.

"Hey, what's going on?" he questioned. Lucy quickly told him, while Hermione rushed around the room gathering quills and parchment.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked.

"No Malfoy!" Hermione snapped and she grabbed Lucy by the arm and dragged her out to get started. Lucy looked at her incredulously.

"Mi what's wrong with you? We need all the help we can get," she said.

"I don't have time for explanations Luce. We have to get started," Hermione said pulling Lucy by the arm. She didn't know why she was refusing Draco's help. But she knew that it was along the lines of admitting defeat though to what she was not absolutely certain about at this particular time.

An hour later, Hermione had managed to ask a 100 people while Lucy had only managed 50. They were getting nowhere. As much as Hermione tried to keep the questions and answers short, people just either wanted to talk for ages, or didn't want to take part. Frustrated, but determined, Hermione continued. By the end of the day, they had managed to ask 500 people which was only half way. But the time was getting late and hardly anyone was left to question. Defeated, Hermione made her way back to her dorm alone. Lucy had left 2 hours earlier for her date with Blaise.

She walked into her room quietly expecting Draco to be asleep only to find him with the guy who worked the café that they all hung out in.

"So what do you think made Dumbledore the greatest wizard to have ever lived?" Draco questioned making notes on a piece of parchment. Hermione stood there with her mouth hanging open.

"Well he ran 'Ogwarts didn' he? That school was worth shi' before Dumbledore came weren' it? 'e was brilliant weren' he?" the man answered with his cockney accent.

"Yeah you're right," Draco said nodding. "Alright, thanks Frank. I don't have anything else to ask you," he said smiling at the man.

"Alright son. I'm off now," he said and left smiling and nodding politely to Hermione who was still standing by the door gawping.

"Are you gonna stand there all night Granger?" Draco asked smirking to himself while he carried on writing on the piece of parchment infront of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, eventhough you said you didn't need my help, I still took the liberty of helping you and have asked 450 people myself and wrote half of your essay for you," he said walking over to her, holding out the parchment that he had been writing on. Hermione took it and began to read the page and a half that he had written. She was impressed. Not only had he answered the question thoroughly, he had also provided tons of evidence to prove his answer. She looked up at him. Draco was standing a few feet away with his hands deep in his pockets watching her expression. Her face broke into a huge smile and she launched herself at him and hugged him tight. Draco was so shocked he nearly fell from the momentum of her launch. All of a sudden she realised what she was doing and with an awkward pat on his back, she pulled back, her cheeks flushed. He reached up to scratch the back of his neck and wouldn't meet her eyes just like she wouldn't meet his.

"Thanks," she said looking at anywhere but him.

"You're welcome. I'm just gonna go..Blaise," he mumbled and left the room quickly. Hermione couldn't stop the small giggle that left her lips. She couldn't believe how sweet he had been. And she couldn't believe that she was thinking Draco Malfoy was sweet. They had both come a long way since that first apology. But there was no time to think further about her budding relationship with Draco. She needed to get some rest. Tomorrow she still had to question people and there was half an essay that she needed to finish.

Draco left the room with his heart pounding. He had been floored when Hermione had shown such a deep sense of appreciation to him. He never would have expected this kind of relationship to bloom between them. He had most definitely not expected his heart to beat a mile a minute though. He was at a loss and had no idea what to think. He needed a walk. A long one that meant he wouldn't have to go back to the room for a couple of hours.

When he eventually returned to their room, he found Hermione tucked in her bed sleeping soundly. He sat at the edge of his bed lost in thought yet again. Just watching her was doing funny things to him. He had the sudden urge to grab her and kiss her and kiss the crap out of her. He quickly shook his head to rid himself of thoughts like this about Hermione Granger. Stripping down to his boxers, he jumped into bed and willed himself to fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, Hermione woke up at 7:00am. She still had 50 more people to question. She showered quickly, got dressed and went to Frank's cafe. There were many students there who wanted an early start. She chose a point to begin and promptly started asking her questions.

She asked 49 people and was in search of her last victim when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Turning round, she found herself face to face with Jake. He smiled sweetly down at her and said; "So I've heard that you have some questions to ask the student body. Mind if I become one of them who answer?" he asked smiling in a god-like manner. Hermione blushed furiously and nodded her head. Jake sat down at the table that she was sitting on and laced his hands together on the table.

"Ok I'm ready. Shoot," he said.

"Erm..ok..So there's only two questions so it's not really a questionnaire," she said laughing nervously.

"That's fine, fire away."

"Ok. Question one. Who would you say was the greatest wizard to have ever lived?"

"Merlin."

"What?"

"Merlin."

"Wow..That's a really different response. Usually people say Dumblerdore..Or Voldermort."

"Who's Voldermort?"

"Erm..What?"

"Who's Voldermort?"

"The Dark Lord? Surely you must have heard of him."

"Nope..Sorry. My parents sent me to America for a few years and never really told me why. I never asked either."

Hermione looked at him stunned. _Who hasn't heard of Voldermort? _

Erm..Ok..So Merlin you say?"

"Yep."

"And why do you think he is the greatest wizard?"

"Well he's the sorcerer that was in the legend of King Arthur wasn't he?"

"Yes. So you think he's the greatest wizard because of the legend-" she stopped talking abruptly when Jake started laughing loudly. Hermione giggled nervously and without humour.

"What's so funny?" she asked smiling shyly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just pulling your leg. Of course I've heard of Voldermort and of course I don't think Merlin is the greatest wizard," he said still laughing and grinning cheekily at her. This time Hermione couldn't prevent the laugh that escaped her lips. For a minute there she had started to think that he was the biggest moron in the world. _I suppose it's good that he has a sense of humour._

"Ok so seriously. Who do I think is the greatest wizard of all time? No question about it. Dumbledore. He was the only one that You-Know-Who ever feared. Even if someone as powerful as You-Know-Who had feared him, then there must have been more to the elderly wizard than meets the eye right?" he asked smiling at Hermione again.

"Yes. Definitely." Hermione said. "Ok that's all I need to know. Thanks Jake," she said. Saying his name out loud for the first time felt like she was signing her name over to the devil.

"Glad to have been of help _Hermione_," he said drawing out her name and not making any move to get up. "So what do you have to do now?"

"Well, I have to write an essay. Then I'll be free," she said doing a small jig in her seat.

"Sounds great," he said laughing. "Not the essay part, the being free part," he added quickly. Hermione laughed with him.

"So can I ask you a question now?" he asked smiling at her unfazed. At Hermione's nod he continued dropping his gaze to the table. "What would you say if I was to ask you out for next weekend? I know you have to finish your essay and stuff for this weekend and I'm not going to be at school next week, you know, during the week and I was wondering if you wanted to go out. Next Saturday maybe?"

Hermione was at a loss for words. She definitely wanted to go out with him but she didn't want to seem too eager so instead she said: "How about I let you know later?" smiling at him and picking her things up she stood.

He looked up at her a little surprised but happy none-the-less that she was considering.

"Yeah sure. I'll be waiting then," he said smiling at her and also standing up. Hermione gave him one last smile and walked out of the café. She then went ahead and did a small jig and let out a small high pitched scream. Then laughing to herself she proceeded to go back to her dorm to finish this damn essay and be free!

Draco was tired of yelling. He had been shouting himself hoarse for the last hour and a half and was tired of it. He had been sleeping peacefully in his room when he had been woken up by loud and incessant knocking. He had gotten up quickly and pulling the door open had come face to face with an annoyed Cindy. She had claimed that she wanted to see him and had pushed her way into his room and plopped herself down on Hermione's bed. Draco, who was still angry about her little 'request' from the other night had just become angry at the sight of her and had tried to kick her out to no avail. In the end he had resorted to shouting but she was still not budging.

"How many more times do I have to fucking say this? Get the fuck out of my fucking room!" he yelled yet again.

"And how many more times do I have to say it Draco. I'm not moving," she said smiling sweetly at him which only sparked his anger even more.

"Look Cindy. Don't you get it? I don't want to be with you anymore. You used me. You used me for my money. I thought you were different. But you're not. You're just a stuck up spoilt little bitch who uses people for her own gain!" He had started off the sentence calmly but had ended up shouting again.

"This relationship will never be over Draco," she said smiling at him and going over to him. "I'll never let you go my darling," she said snuggling up to his chest. He grabbed her upper arms and roughly pushed her off of him.

"It's finished Cindy. Done!"

Just then, the door opened and Hermione walked in to find Draco shaking Cindy by her arms and yelling at her. Draco and Cindy both turned to look at her with surprised expressions. Hermione gaped for a few minutes and pointing at the door she mumbled: "Erm..you're busy. Ok I'll just..." and walked out shutting the door quietly behind her. Draco let go of Cindy's arms and shaking his head, he sat down on his own bed.

Sighing heavily he said pleading, "Why won't you just go?"

"Because I know that you're only saying all this from anger Drackie. So, I'm going to leave you to calm down. Then we'll be back to normal. I don't want you to do something that you'll regret," she said making Draco snort in disbelief. "I'll see you later ok? Try to calm down babe."

When she closed the door Draco grabbed his pillow and screamed into it then flopped down on his bed. How the fuck was he ever gonna get rid of this psycho? Then suddenly it struck him. Like a bolt of lightening. He had the perfect plan. All he needed now was to find Hermione! With that he raced out of his room.

**Hey everyone! So here's chapter 6! Hope you'll like this one..Let me know what you all think..happy reading and thank you to all of you who have added me to your alert and favourite lists and have left a review! Greatly appreciated! xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hermione was sitting in the park thinking about the scene that she had walked in on. Draco looked livid and Cindy just looked high. Hermione really did not like Cindy. She was just glad that she didn't have to put up with her.

She sat alone on the bench thinking about everything that had happened since the term had begun. First the apology from Draco, next meeting Jake and the latest improvement of her relationship with Jake _and_ Draco. Draco wasn't actually as much of an ass that she had thought him to be. He could be quite sweet when he wanted to be. Not only that but he was smart too. _But he uses his powers for evil. That is picking up girls_. Hermione laughed softly to herself at her thought. He really wasn't a bad guy. He was quite a far cry from what he had been like during their time in Hogwarts. Maybe the war had changed him for the better. It sure seemed that way. He wasn't as prejudiced as he used to be.

Hermione then started to think about Jake. He really was the best looking guy that she had seen since Viktor Krum. With his chocolate brown hair and his dark, deep eyes he really was a sight to die for. And what was more was that he had actually asked her out. She didn't really know when would be the right time to accept his invitation. She didn't kid herself into thinking that he was madly in love with her. She laughed at that thought. A guy that looked like Jake could definitely get any girl that he wanted. _So could Draco. _The thought suddenly popped into her head startling Hermione. _Whoa. Where the hell did that come from? _But before she could even analyse this thought, the man himself, Draco Malfoy, plopped himself down next to her.

"Why are you girls so weird?" he questioned.

"Ermm..I don't think it's fair for you to generalise that way," she said confused.

"Is she never gonna get it?"

"She's a psycho. Good luck!" Hermione said being so very helpful. Draco laughed and looked at her carefully with scrutinizing eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked uncomfortable.

"I have an idea," he said smiling evilly.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"You'll find out later Granger," he said and got up to leave. Hermione quickly grabbed a hold of his arm before he could get too far away. He turned to look at her with an amused expression.

"Tell me now," she demanded softly. Chuckling he shook his head and released his arm from her hold.

"Not now Hermione. You'll find out soon enough," he said and quickly walked away before she could question him further. Hermione sat back down on the bench heavily not happy about this new plan at all. She hated not knowing.

Draco walked around campus for a little while thinking about his plan. It was simple. Make Cindy think he had found someone else and who better to play that part than Hermione. All that he was worried about was her refusing. Of course it was a possibility but if he played it right than he may just be able to convince her. This was why he had gotten cold feet and decided to tell her later.

Hermione walked back to their dorm after sitting at the park for a while longer. She had thought about what Draco's plan may have been but had eventually given up and promptly started daydreaming about Jake. She hadn't seen him since the day he had asked her out. She was sure that she would bump into him at some point. Their university campus was really not all that big. But she loved being here. She hadn't felt this much at home since Hogwarts. Though that had not been easy. Especially during 7th year and their hunt for horcruxes had been most difficult. But in the end, she Harry and Ron had succeeded and the Dark Lord was no more. They had returned a year later to finish their educations properly, which was when most of the hatchets had been buried. There was hardly any hostility left between houses. It may be hard to believe but that included Slytherin and Gryffindor, and more specifically Draco Malfoy and the Golden Trio. They may not have acted as best buds but they were no longer at each others throats whenever their paths crossed. Draco seemed to be more down to earth since the war. _Maybe it was because he had finally come to his senses and started thinking for himself rather than being told what to think_, Hermione thought.

When Hermione finally arrived at her room, she found Draco lying on his bed reading a booklet.

"Hey," she said taking off her coat and hanging it on the back of her desk chair.

"Hi," Draco said sitting up. He walked over to her and handed the pamphlet. Hermione turned it over to read and saw that it wasn't a booklet but a leaflet. A leaflet to the Halloween Party for Saturday night, which was in two days.

"What's this?" Hermione asked confused.

"My plan," Draco said smugly.

"Your plan? Your plan is to go to the Halloween Party? Good one Draco," she said sarcastically putting the leaflet down on her desk and walking over to her bed to sit.

"Here's the thing Granger, you come to this party with me, pretend to be my girlfriend infront of Cindy then I'll be free and you will be rewarded with the good feeling that you'll get from helping out a friend," he said matter of factly.

"What? You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend infront of Cindy and EVERYONE ELSE just so you can get rid of her? Are you fucking serious?" she yelled red in the face.

"Alright Granger don't get your knickers in a twist. Just think about it yeah?"

"NO! There is nothing to think about Malfoy. My answer is no," she said sticking out her chin which usually meant that there was no reasoning with her.

"Come on Hermione, pleaseeeee!" He begged. "I can't stand her I just want to get rid of her and I can't think of anything else for fuck sake. I HATE HER! She is literally killing me with her annoying voice and clingyness and her treating me like I'm her dad so that I'll give her pocket money. God I really really want to get rid of her please Hermione. Help me out of this. Please. Please!"

Hermione looked at his face. More specifically his eyes. She saw the helplessness in them and she couldn't bring herself to refuse his plea. Sighing heavily she said without looking at him; "Fine, I'll think about it," which made Draco yell "yes" and pump his fist in the air and start dancing.

"I said, I'll think about it. I haven't said yes Draco," she said. Draco stopped dancing but he couldn't prevent the big smile on his face.

"I'm cool with that," he said nodding and plopped himself down on his bed. Suddenly Hermione remembered that she still had Dolby's essay to complete and promptly started working on it all the while thinking about what she was seriously considering.

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 7..I know it's a little shorter than what I usually right but think of this as like a part one. I'm going to try to update the next chapter maybe by Wednesday. Anyway..What did you all think? xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione had gotten up at 6 o'clock in the morning. After finishing her essay last night she had gone straight to bed setting her alarm for 6 so that she would be able to get up early and drop off her essay at Dolby's office before she came. Dolby was known for being in her office at 7:30 straight.

Hermione had rushed to the office building and had given Dolby's assistant her essay asking her to drop it off on her desk. Dolby's assistant was a sweet lady, the complete opposite of her colleague. Having dropped the essay of, Hermione walked back to her dorm building feeling about a hundred times lighter. Suddenly she had the mad urge to see Lucy. She felt like she hadn't seen her much since term had begun. She looked at her watch noting it was 7:25. Thank goodness that Lucy was an early riser. Five minutes later, she was seated on Lucy's bed gossiping happily.

"He kissed you?" Hermione gushed happily.

"Yes. Oh Mi it was aaa-mazing. It's like he touched my soul," Lucy answered dreamily. Hermione was beyond happy for her friend. Just by looking at her you could tell how much she was in love with Blaise. Not only that, but Blaise was completely interested in her also.

"So what about you then Mi. Anything I should know about in the romance department?"

"Well. I have been asked out by a certain someone," Hermione said mischievously.

"Oh my God! Draco asked you out! Finally!" Lucy yelled happily. Hermione froze in shock.

"What?" she asked quietly. Lucy quickly realised that she had made a mistake from the change in Hermione's facial expression.

"Oh you meant Jake didn't you?" Lucy asked embarrassed.

"Yes," Hermione said. Then she decided to overlook her friends blunder. "But I haven't answered him yet Luce. I think I'm gonna play hard to get," she said laughing. Lucy looked thankfully at her friend and laughed as well. She just didn't understand Hermione and Draco. They were so obviously made for each other but each would deny this fact with knobs on. For two of the smartest people that she knew, they were pretty dumb when it came to each other.

"Hey Luce, why don't we go to The Bell tonight. It's Friday night. We should go have a girls' night out. What do you say?" Hermione asked. The Bell was a pub/club style place that was just on the outside of campus. Mostly students went so there were hardly any rowdy men to spoil the night.

"Yeah sure," Lucy said enthusiastically. It really had been a long time since they had gone out just the two of them. "Let's find something to wear," and she quickly rushed to her cupboard pulling the doors open. Shaking her head and laughing at her friend's enthusiasm Hermione quickly joined her.

Fourteen hours later, Blaise was sitting with Draco at Frank's café. He had just come from Lucy's room. He most definitely was not pleased with their girls' night out plan. He may not look like one but Blaise was a very protective and jealous guy. He didn't want his girlfriend to dress up and go to a pub with another girl. She most definitely would get chatted up and he was not happy with this plan and currently he was trying to convince Draco to come with him to The Bell to keep an eye on them. He realised that it was petty and pointless because he should trust Lucy, which he did. It was just the male population that he didn't trust. He was positive that he had found an incredible diamond in Lucy and he wasn't about to let her get away because of some pervert in a pub.

"Come on Draco, please mate. I would do it for you," he begged.

"Will you shut up if I say yes?" Draco asked getting annoyed.

"Definitely," Blaise said in an attempt to get Draco to agree.

"Fine let's go," Draco said standing up. They apparated to an alley just by the pub. The owners were wizards even though the pub was mixed. You could always see witches and wizards but there was never a shortage of muggles too. The owners had especially chosen a location where it would be safe for wizarding folk to apparate and disapparate.

"You know you should just trust her right? I mean Blaise mate, this early in the relationship and you're being like this-" Draco shut up pretty quickly after he saw the death stare sent towards him by Blaise.

Hermione and Lucy were sitting at the bar with a glass of red wine each. They were chatting and laughing in their own little world. Draco couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the sight of Hermione giggling at something Lucy was telling her. Blaise smiled and shook his head at the look on Draco's face.

Hermione was laughing at Lucy's crazy stories from home. She had heard them so many times before that she was actually requesting her favourite ones.

"So then, my mother she said to him," Lucy said laughing so hard it hurt her stomach, "put the cheese down and step away from the frying pan. I swear the look on my cousin's face was priceless!"

Hermione couldn't help the loud laugh that escaped her lips. She was having such a good time. It had been so long since her and Lucy had spent a night out together.

"Don't tell me, your cousin was trying to make cheese on toast," said a voice directly behind them. They both turned to see a man about 21-22 years old with blonde hair stuck up like a Mohawk, holding a beer in one hand looking from one of their faces to the other smiling goofily. Hermione and Lucy looked at each other and smiled slightly at the guy then turned back to their drinks, but he wouldn't leave.

"So tell me ladies, did it hurt? Yeah that's right. When you fell. From heaven!" Lucy and Hermione had to try very hard to not burst out laughing. Was this guy for real? No-one in their right minds used cheesy pick-up lines like these anymore. Before either of them could make a move or utter a word, the guy said: "So I'm Jamie and I couldn't help but notice you ladies," then promptly put his arm around Lucy's shoulder, who became very uncomfortable.

Blaise and Draco had been chatting when Blaise looked up and his face turned to stone. Following his line of vision, Draco saw some blonde guy putting his arm around Lucy. Blaise instantly sat up alert. He sat with his fists clenched. Draco gave him 5 seconds. 5..Blaise's face got really red 4..he raised his fists a little 3..he rose from his seat slightly 2..he sat back down 1..and Blaise shot up from his seat facing the bar and the chump.

"Stay here," he mumbled to Draco and walked towards the bar. Draco stayed seated and watched the scene about to unfold.

When Blaise was within earshot he said, "Luce, sorry I'm late babe," and walked up to her. Jamie looked curiously at the two girls as if trying to figure out which one was 'Luce'. Blaise looked harshly at him and moved next to Lucy. Jamie instantly took a step back. Holding his hands up infront of him as if in surrender he mumbled, "sorry mate," and quickly walked back to his friends. Blaise turned to look at Lucy with a smug expression expecting her to have a thankful smile on her face. What he saw however shocked him into silence. Lucy had a completely pissed off expression. She stood up and said; "Mi, wait here. Blaise and I have some things to discuss." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside.

Both Hermione and Draco could not prevent the laughs escaping their lips. Hermione turned back to the bar to quietly sip her drink. She hadn't noticed Draco but he continued to watch her. And because of this, he didn't fail to notice a guy making a beeline towards Lucy's abandoned seat. _It's got nothing to do with me_, he thought and turned his head. But he couldn't stop himself from shooting glances at her and the asshole every now and then. He looked out the window to see Lucy really laying into Blaise and him standing with a sheepish expression. He turned back towards Hermione to see her flinching away from the guy who kept reaching out to her and laughing. All of a sudden he felt the need to protect Hermione. He quickly picked up his beer and walked over towards her. He quickly put his arm around her waist and did not miss her whispered "thank god!"

"I can't leave you alone for two seconds can I babe?" he asked leaning down to give her a peck on the cheek. All of a sudden he felt an electric shock travel from the point where his lips met her cheek all the way down through his spine to his toes. When he lifted his heap up, he noticed that Hermione was completely red in the face with her eyes closed. She would never admit it but she was intoxicated by his scent.

"Do you mind mate?" the guy asked incredulously.

"Do I mind? Do I fucking mind? You wanna fuck off _mate_!" Draco spat. Normally the guy would have maybe put up a fight, but one look at Draco's face and he was running with his tail between his legs. Draco actually looked deranged.

"Thanks. For a minute there I thought I was a gonner. Where did you come from anyway?" she asked smiling at him. He quickly sat in Lucy's seat before anyone else could make a move.

"Well, our boy Blaise over there decided to come and keep an eye on Lucy and you. But the moment they stepped out, you became the prey Granger," he said laughing. Hermione laughed along with him then turned to look out the window. Lucy and Blaise were still out there.

"I hope they're ok," Hermione said in a worried voice.

"I wouldn't worry about them. Blaise is too far gone to give her up," he said laughing again.

Meanwhile, Lucy was having a real go at Blaise who was beginning to feel more sheepish with every passing moment.

"So. You couldn't trust me. So you had to come here and spy on me?" she asked sharply.

"No. Luce you don't understand. I trust you a hundred percent. It's those bastards that I don't trust. You saw them. Putting his arm around you and what not without your consent. It's a good thing I was here," he finished somewhat lamely.

"Blaise, I would never let anyone harm me and you know it," she said less fiercely. She would never say it aloud but she was completely chuffed that Blaise had wanted to protect her so badly.

"I don't want to lose you Luce," he said looking at his feet. She felt something tight give way in her chest. Then Lucy did something so brave, she never would have expected something like that from herself. She stepped forward, put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him passionately. Blaise instantly wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was sure that he would never ever let go.

"So Granger, what would you have done if I wasn't here to save you?" Draco asked playfully.

"Oh please Malfoy, I could have taken care of myself," Hermione said laughing. The usual menacing tone was no longer there when she used Draco's surname.

"Yeah I know. But I didn't want to take any risks," he mumbled the last part so low that he thought she didn't hear him but she did. Just then Blaise and Lucy came back in wrapped in each others arms laughing.

"Hey guys. You both ready to head back home?" Lucy asked smiling up at Blaise. Draco downed the rest of his beer in one and stood. Hermione had already finished her wine so she was most definitely ready to go. She stood up and put her coat on. Lucy and Blaise walked on ahead just like the night at the club. Draco once again put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out. Hermione blushed because of the feelings that just the touch of his hand caused. Once they were outside, they realised that Blaise and Lucy had not waited for them and walked on ahead laughing and chatting. They fell into step and walked slowly. Draco had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets and Hermione was hugging her coat to her.

"So did you have a good time?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I missed spending time with Lucy," She said smiling. Draco nodded and smiled. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye and she came to a decision.

"So the Halloween party's tomorrow night yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco said slowly looking at her with a slight frown on his face.

"What time shall I be ready by?" she asked avoiding his eye. Draco stopped walking and Hermione didn't realise until a few steps later when she suddenly noticed that she was walking by herself. Turning round she found Draco standing in the middle of the path mouth open and smiling.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Unless you don't want to get rid of Cindy-" she started but was interrupted when Draco suddenly walked up to her and grabbed her in a hug. He hugged her so fiercely that he actually lifted her off her feet and he spun her around. She hugged him back with just as much fervour. When Draco put her back down she realised that she was blushing like mad. But so was he. They both smiled shyly at each other and continued walking, each with a small smile on their faces.

"So will I still have to do your homework after this?" Hermione asked breaking the tension. Draco laughed loudly.

"No you don't. You have no idea how much I appreciate this," he said and laughing they walked the rest of the way chatting easily.

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8 as promised! Hope you all like it and let me know what you all think! And special thank you's to all of you who have reviewed and added me to your alert and favorite lists! You're all amazing and I love you! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Saturday night couldn't have come quick enough for Draco. Hermione was unsure as to how successful this plan was going to be but she was willing to try and help. She wanted Cindy to go far far away and never come back. She hated her!

"You ready?" Draco called from across the hall. He was getting more and more impatient as the time for them to leave came nearer. At the moment he was standing outside their room pacing frantically.

"Hold on a minute," Hermione yelled back for what seemed like the fifty thousandth time tonight. She was trying to complete her make-up but Draco was not helping. She fluffed her hair for the last time, flattened her green strapless top and pulled her skinny jeans into place before walking out of the bathroom. As soon as Draco saw her, he grabbed her arm and started dragging her out of their dorm.

"Calm down, Draco," she said laughing slightly at his impatience.

When they arrived at the hall where the party was, they saw that it was already in fool swing. Students from every department and even some people who didn't even attend their university were there. Eventhough it was a Halloween party, it wasn't a costume one. Last year had been a costume party but had resulted in a disastrous way when many people had the same costume due to there only being one costume shop near their campus. This year it was completely un-themed.

"Do you see her," Draco asked slightly hiding behind Hermione. Laughing Hermione shook her head.

"Come on let's go to the bar. We'll be able to see her there," she suggested. They moved through the jumping and dancing crowd occasionally waving at someone. Draco constantly got clapped on the back by his friends.

"We don't look very coupley Granger. Hold my hand," Draco said holding his hand out for her to take. She quickly looked down at it then looked at his face but he wasn't paying any attention to her. His eyes were darting all around the hall trying to catch a glimpse of Cindy. Tentatively, Hermione took his hand and tried to ignore the warmth in her stomach. This was no time to think about that. When they reached the makeshift bar, she sat on a stool facing the dancers while Draco tried to catch the attention of the barmen.

"What'd you like to drink?" he asked leaning close for her to be able to hear him.

"Wine please," she said avoiding his piercing eyes. He quickly got their drinks and handing hers to her, he turned to lean his back against the bar next to her.

"So do you see her?" he asked.

"No. I don't think she's here yet," Hermione said but by the time the sentence had completely left her lips, she caught a glimpse of Cindy's blonde hair. "There she is," she said a little too loudly whilst pointing her finger in the direction she had seen her.

"Quick! Look loved up," Draco ordered throwing his arm around her shoulders. Hermione was caught completely off guard and froze for a moment. "Come on Granger," he said frantically. She instantly jumped into action. She placed her hand on his chest and started giggling like mad.

"Is this ok?" she asked smiling up at him like he was a god.

"Perfect," he said laughing. He quickly stole a glance in Cindy's direction but saw that she had her back to them.

"Damn it. She's not gonna be able to see us here. Let's get onto the dance floor," he said.

Hermione quickly downed her wine and leaving the glass on the bar, she took Draco's outstretched hand for the second time that night. This time though it didn't feel weird. It just felt familiar. He pulled her into the crowd and grabbed her around the waist. They weren't able to slow dance though as the song that came on was Mcfly's Lies. They started dancing energetically. It looked more like a funky waltz then anything though. Hermione started laughing when she realised what they must look like. She yelled in Draco's ear the reason for why she was laughing as he was looking at her with a small frown on his face. He instantly started laughing too. And suddenly they weren't pretending anymore. They were both genuinely having a great time together. The first track moved seamlessly into the next fast tune. This time the song was Lady Gaga's Bad Romance. Draco spun her round and pulled her back to him all the time both of them laughing and completely oblivious to the rest of the dancers around them.

For an instant Hermione forgot that this was all fake. Draco forgot about Cindy. That was until he suddenly realised that everyone had moved away from them just like in the movies. But they were not the only ones left in the circle. There was another blonde girl with an expression of complete pissed offness on her small face holding a glass of red wine.

"What the fuck is going on?" she screeched loud enough to be heard even over the music.

"Look Cindy-" Draco began.

"I give you time to think and you go off and find some bitch to take my place?" she yelled. The people around them though quickly lost interest and started dancing again to Dizzy Rascal. Draco chose to remain silent to that comment but he couldn't help the annoyance that built up inside him.

"Hey!" Hermione cried indignantly.

"You don't know a good think when it comes and bites you in the arse Draco Fucking Malfoy!" Cindy yelled. When Draco remained silent yet again she screeched, "SAY SOMETHİNG YOU WANKER!"

"Let's go outside and talk about this like mature adults Cindy," Draco said calmly though what he was feeling was the complete opposite. He definitely did not appreciate getting yelled at or being called names.

"I'm not going anywhere with you ever again you-" she was abruptly cut of when one of the many people dancing bumped into her causing her glass of red wine to spill all over her _white_ dress. She screamed like a bloody banshee then. Everyone covered their ears to stop their eardrums from shattering.

"You ruined my life! I hate you!" she yelled at Draco and stormed out. Many people laughed after her little dramatic show. She definitely would be talked about for a while. When she walked past Draco she turned back and stood infront of him. Hermione stood quietly next to him, on alert if need be.

"Oh and incase you had any doubt, we're done!" she said. Then, no-one saw it coming. She raised her hand and smacked him on the face. The sound of the slap was drowned from the music but the red hand print on Draco's face could not be missed. Before any of them realised what had just happened, Cindy took off with her spiky heels clicking on the marble floor.

"Oh my God. Are you ok?" Hermione asked. She slowly touched his reddened cheek. He hissed when her hand came in contact.

"It stings," he mumbled embarrassed that the cheek slapping had happened in full view of all his friends. Though no-one seemed to have noticed anything for they were still laughing at Cindy's ruined dress and tantrum.

"Come on let's get some ice," Hermione said this time reaching for his hand herself. She didn't know why she did it though. The plan was technically over. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the bar, well Draco was anyway. He was sitting on the stool that Hermione had abandoned earlier. She was holding a bag of ice to his cheek while he sat quietly. Suddenly he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked smiling slightly.

"It was just the expression on your face when she called you a bitch," he said actually giggling. Hermione didn't even know that he could giggle.

"Oh charming," she said but you could tell that she was joking.

"But in all seriousness. Thanks Hermione. You see what sort of a weirdo I had on my case?"

"Well it's your own fault," she said.

"What! Oh come on. You know I was trying to get rid of her," he said shocked.

"Yes but you shouldn't have gotten involved with her in the first place," she said in a bossy tone.

"Yeah but everyone makes mistakes right?" he said then proceeded to cough but his coughs sounded strangely like "Ron".

"Oh shut up," she said punching him lightly on the shoulder causing him to laugh. "I'm just gonna go to the ol' ladies room," Hermione said and walked off to the bathroom. Whilst in there she tried to give herself a good talking to. What on earth was she doing? If she didn't know any better she would say that she was flirting with Malfoy, the git from Hogwarts. Except he wasn't a git anymore. He was decent and fun to be around. Oh god! What the hell am I thinking? It's Malfoy for fuck sake. Whilst washing her hands she looked into the mirror above the sink and was shocked at what she saw. She looked..there was no other word for it..happy. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. She laughed a little at herself then quickly drying her hands she walked out of the bathroom.

She walked back to the bar only to find the stool that Draco had been sitting on to be occupied by someone else. She quickly searched the other stools but saw no Draco. She was about to look out over the dance floor when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Relief washed over her upon realising that Draco hadn't just abandoned her. She turned with a big smile on her face, but she wasn't looking at Draco. She was infact face to face with..Jake who had a big grin on his face.

"Hey," he said. "I didn't think this was your scene," Jake commented laughing slightly.

"Hi Jake," she said a little too enthusiastically in an attempt to cover her slight disappointment.

"Hey. So what you up to? I haven't seen you for a while," he said. Hermione knew that she wasn't the only one thinking about what had happened when they had last seen each other.

"Well not much really. I'm just here to help a friend out. What about you? You weren't at school all week right?"

"Yes. I had a little family emergency. Seems my parents are getting a divorce," he said looking down at his feet.

"Oh no. I'm so sorry to hear that," she said lightly touching his arm. "Isn't there anyway of fixing this?" she asked genuinely concerned.

"Well all my aunts and uncles have tried but I personally think it's for the best. All they did was bite each others heads of anyway. This way they'll both be happy. If the only way they can be happy is apart than who am I to stand in the way. All I want is for them to be happy anyway. It doesn't change that fact that they're still my parents you know?" he said looking in her eyes.

"Definitely," she said smiling softly.

"So enough about my crazy parents. If I remember correctly you still haven't given me an answer for my previous proposition."

"Oh yes. Ermm..Jake..About that.." she said. She trailed off when she suddenly caught sight of Draco standing by the wall saying something into some girl's ear who had long dead straight black her. She seemed to be giggling and he was happy. He would say something, then lean back and watch her laugh then she would answer and he would listen with his whole being. Hermione felt an even bigger disappointment than she had when she had found Jake infront of her instead of Draco. She quickly swung her eyes back to Jake who was watching her with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah. Yeah ok. So I know you originally said Saturday but I can't wait until next Saturday. How about we go out tomorrow instead?" she said touching his arm again lightly. Jake's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise.

"Sure. Whatever you want," he said smiling. Hermione smiled back but couldn't keep her eyes on Jake's face for long. She kept finding herself watching Draco and the girl. But what was it to her anyway. It had nothing to do with her. So why was she feeling so disappointed?

**Hey Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for a couple of weeks..Uni has been mentaaallll! So here's chapter 9..Hope you guys enjoy it..Let me know what you all think..Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters..They all belong to the lovely J.. Also I don't own Mcfly (eventhough I soo wish I did), Lady Gaga or Dizzy Rascal. I recommend you listen to lies by Mcfly 100% though..incredible tuneee..! **lloween Party, it wasnher. far far away n was going to be but she was willing to


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione had left the party a little earlier than everyone else. She had entered her empty room thinking about Jake. She was looking forward to their date tomorrow but not as much as she would have done a week ago. She didn't understand why though. She started thinking about what may have changed in so short a time. All Hermione could see that was different was Draco becoming a bigger presence in her life. Thinking about Draco reminded her of him and that girl. She had to admit the girl really was beautiful. She and Draco would make a lovely couple.

After putting on her pyjamas, Hermione switched the light off, climbed into bed, and lay down staring at the ceiling. Draco still hadn't come back. She checked her watch – 01:47. She mentally shrugged. It had nothing to do with her what Draco did. He could stay out all night for all she cared. Right? And thinking this she turned around in bed, facing the wall, and shortly after fell asleep.

Draco came in around 03:00am. He quietly closed the door trying his hard not to wake Hermione up. She was half falling off the bed. Her head was hanging off the side, her pillow was on the floor and her duvet looked like it was strangling her. He gently flicked his wand and slowly placed her back into the middle of the bed and arranged her bedding around her. She gracefully slept on. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. He had had a big surprise tonight when his cousin had come to the party out of nowhere. He had not seen Mia since two summers ago, when she and her mother, who was Draco's aunt from his father's side, had come to stay with them for a couple of weeks. They had been more than cousins when they were small. More like best friends, but they had lost contact when he had gone to Hogwarts and she, to Beauxbatons. Seems she had been in the area and had heard about the Halloween party and decided to drop in with her friends. He couldn't help but stop and catch up with her. When she had gone to the bar to tell her friends to go on ahead without her because she would be with him, he had looked around to find Hermione. He really wanted to introduce her to Mia. That's when he had seen her. Chatting with that..that..twat, Jake. He watched her for a moment. Then he suddenly felt a pain in his palm. Looking down into it, he saw small half moon shapes in it. Seems he had clenched his fists a little too hard. When Mia had come back, she had told him that her and her friends were going to go to another club near there and invited him along too. He turned to look at Hermione, to see what she was doing before replying but was unable to find her where he had seen her last. He looked around but didn't see her. When Mia had pushed him, he came back to his senses and decided to join them. That's where he had been all night, just catching up with his cousin.

The next day, Hermione woke up with a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like she had had a terrible nightmare which she couldn't remember. She slowly climbed out of her bed and started getting ready for the day. As it was Sunday, there were no classes and she had caught up with all her homework so she was free to do what she wanted. She decided to visit Lucy and try and get some help from her for tonight's date with Jake.

* * *

><p>"And that's how I woke up this morning," Hermione explained to Lucy. It was a few hours later and she and Lucy were sitting at their regular café drinking hot chocolates.<p>

"But I thought you liked Jake Mi," Lucy said with a tiny frown. She was confused about her friend's feelings.

"I do, I just...I don't know. This is all just too confusing," Hermione said dropping her head on to her arms on the table.

"Oh I see what this is all about. You like Draco, don't you?" Lucy said smiling slightly.

"What? No! Of course not." Lucy noticed that Hermione was purposely avoiding her eyes.

"Look Mi, he's a great looking guy and from what I've heard from Blaise about him, I completely approve. He's a really nice person under that playboy front that he has," Lucy finished smiling softly at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her friend feeling slightly sick. What the hell was wrong with her? Liking Draco was completely out of the question. She was supposed to like Jake. Not Draco. But the weird thing was Hermione did still sort of like Jake. He was a really nice guy and...She shook her head.

"From your body language I'd say you've just made a decision about something," Lucy said chuckling.

"Yes. I have," Hermione said oblivious to her friends teasing. "I'm going to try and make a go of this with Jake. With Jake it would be easy and simple. I'm gonna go out with Jake tonight and damn well like my date!" she finished resolutely.

"Whatever you decide to do I'll always support you Mi," Lucy said smiling, but she was unable to stop herself from thinking that Hermione had made the wrong decision. "So, where are you going with Jake tonight?"

"I don't really know. He just said to dress nice but not too extravagant. We're going to meet up in front of our dorm at 8:00pm."

"Sounds sweet," Lucy said. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't," she said laughing.

* * *

><p>At 8:00pm exactly, Hermione went downstairs to wait for Jake. She didn't have to wait however as he already waiting for her at the bench in front of the dorm.<p>

"Hey," he said instantly standing up to greet her with his hands stuffed deep in his jacket pockets.

"Hi," Hermione said smiling at him. He really was a great looking guy. Tonight he was wearing a white shirt with thin blue stripes, over a dark pair of jeans and a pair of white converses with a black jacket. Hermione was glad with her choice of outfit when she saw him as he wasn't overly dressed. She had chosen a high-waisted black skirt with a peach colored vest top tucked into her skirt. She also had a black jacket and flat ballet shoes.

"So, are you ready for a night of fun?" he said jokingly. Hermione laughed feeling herself relax slightly.

"Yep. So where are we going?" she questioned falling into step beside Jake, who was leading the way to a side alley so they could apparate to their proper location.

"That, is a surprise," he said cheekily. He grabbed a hold of her hand and upon her nod of approval quickly apparated them to a street that was completely unfamiliar to Hermione.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well we are currently in...PARIS!" he exclaimed. Hermione was shocked into speechlessness.

"But how...how on earth did you manage to apparate us so far without splinching?" she sputtered incredulously.

"Well Paris isn't as far from England as everyone thinks you know," he smiled. "Come on, we have dinner reservations at Mr Bordeux," he said starting to lead the way down the street. Shaking her head whilst giggling softly to herself she followed him, eventually catching up.

"So how was your day today?" he asked while they walked towards a small restaurant at the end of the lane.

"Good. I didn't really do much today."

"Oh yes. I remember you saying you would be free after handing your essay in. How's your grade for that by the way?"

"I haven't got it back yet. I'll probably find out tomorrow," Hermione said smiling. She didn't really want to talk about school tonight.

They walked a couple more minutes in silence, but it wasn't a hostile silence at all. Once they entered the restaurant, Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. From the outside, Mr Bordeux looked just like an American diner. She had even started worrying that she was over-dressed for such a place. But once they entered, Hermione realised how truly wrong she had been. Inside, there was nothing reminiscent of a diner at all. Infact it was a posh place where all the tables were draped with black tablecloths with lace around the edges. The chairs were not really chairs but rather small armchairs. There were no lights but for the candles on every table. Soft music played in the background.

"Bonjour Jake," exclaimed a waiter coming towards them with his hand outstretched.

"Alex, hello how are you?" Jake said shaking his hand.

"I 'ave reserved un table pour you Jake," the waiter said with a thick French accent and started to lead the way. Jake took a hold of Hermione's hand and started following Alex.

After they were seated with their orders given, Jake leaned back in his seat and looked around the restaurant. It was comfortably full. Not too packed yet not empty.

"So what do you think?" Jake asked smiling at Hermione over the candlelight.

"It's incredible. How on earth did you find this place?" she asked with amazement in her voice.

"My parents and I come on holiday to France almost every year. My mother, she's French. All her family are in France so we visit them often. My grandmother, she lives just up the road from here so whenever we'd stay round her house, she'd take us out for a meal and bring us here. I've been coming here since I was 6 years old."

Hermione listened to him speak about his family with a small smile. The way his eyes lit up while he spoke of them could not be misjudged. He would do anything for them.

"Monsieur Jake, I forgot to take your order for drinks. Je suis desolé," the waiter apologized.

"Oh that's no problem. We'll have two glasses of red wine," Jake said placing an order for Hermione as well. Once the waiter left Jake looked at Hermione and said; "I hope you weren't insulted by that. I mean me ordering in your place. I just...I remember seeing you with a glass of red wine at the Halloween party and once when you and Lucy were at The Bell."

Hermione laughed completely un-offended when what he said registered. He had seen her at The Bell? The night where her and Lucy were hit on? Why hadn't he done anything? She looked at his face questioningly but he was looking around the restaurant again. Almost as if he was searching for someone.

"Yeah, I like red wine," she said slowly. He hadn't seemed to notice anything though as he smiled at her and promptly pulled out a small breadstick from the basket in the middle of their table and chewed on it slowly.

They chatted for a while before their food came. Once they started eating, Jake downed his wine in one go and promptly ordered another one, then another one. Hermione however sipped hers slowly, the way her father had taught her. By the time he had drank his forth glass, he had become louder and he threw his hands around more as he spoke. Hermione had been having a good time, regardless, until he started brushing his leg against hers under the table in a way that wasn't completely appropriate for their current place. She discretely moved her legs further under her chair and taking the hint he pulled his back. After their dinner was finished, Jake insisted that they go clubbing. Hermione, however, was not very happy with the amount that he had been drinking and making an excuse of her having a headache, she managed to convince him to call it a night. Seeing as he was so intoxicated, Hermione took his hand and apparated them back to the alley by the side of the university. Jake wobbled a little when they landed and grabbed Hermione around the neck painfully whilst trying to right himself.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said slurring slightly.

"Jake are you ok to go back to your dorm?" she asked with slight concern.

"I will be if you agree to go clubbing with me tomorrow night. I know it's a Monday and you probably have loads of things to do for Tuesday but come on Mione, you owe me," he said winking. For what she owed him she didn't know but she noticed that he was shuffling closer to her with his arms slightly reaching towards her. Panicking, Hermione took a step away from him but her back hit the wall. He continued prowling towards her like a predator in pursuit of its prey.

She held up her hands in front of her and said; "Yeah ok Jake, sure we'll go clubbing tomorrow."

"Great!" he exclaimed too happily and turned to walk out of the alley. "Oh I almost forgot," he said and turned back round to Hermione. He grabbed her upper arms and placed a loud sloppy kiss on both her cheeks. Hermione's heart had started beating a mile a minute when he had turned back around. Now watching him leave, she let go of the breath that she had been holding and walked back to her room quickly.

Upon entering, she leaned against the door and breathed deeply. She looked at Draco, who seemed to be snoring loudly facing the wall by his bed, and catching her breath she grabbed her pyjamas and walked into the bathroom.

Draco turned around quietly and looked at the closed door of the bathroom. He had only been feigning sleep. He had to admit, that he had been worried about Hermione. Checking his watch, he saw that the time was 11:45pm. She wasn't back as early as he had liked her to, but he had no right to say anything on the matter.

When the bathroom door swung open, he quickly closed his eyes pretending to sleep again. Sighing heavily, she put her clothes into the cupboard and slid under her covers. Draco released the breath he had been holding.

Hermione felt like the way she had when she had woken up this morning. She had always known that her sixth sense was heightened, regardless of the stupid divination lessons they had at school. She thought about tonight and Jake. Normally she would have had fun clubbing but he was far too drunk to anticipate what he might do. She had to admit that she had been a little frightened by the way he had tried to play 'footsie' with her under the table. He had seemed like the guy that would not push a girl unless she allowed him to. She couldn't help the tears that filled her eyes. She was disappointed. Tonight was supposed to be fun. She was out with a great guy who she liked. But it was obvious he had a problem with alcohol. Maybe the problem was that he liked it too much. She looked over at Draco who was soundly sleeping and couldn't help but think about what a first date with him would have been like. Draco may have been many things, but she was sure that he was definitely not an alcoholic. He would never lose control like that.

She thought about the date that she had made with him for tomorrow night. She had been scared and used her confirmation as a way out of the alleyway. Now she had to face another night with him. Maybe this time she could stop him from drinking. Or maybe she could invite Lucy and Blaise along. Yes! That was it! If Lucy and Blaise were there he wouldn't get to do any 'funny business'.

Feeling elated upon finding a good solution to her problem, Hermione turned in bed, facing Draco and fell asleep instantly, the tiredness of the day, and night, finally catching up to her.

Draco opened his eyes just slightly to see that Hermione had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself watching her snoozing. He would learn the details of her date tomorrow. That Jake character better watch out. If he heard something that he wasn't happy with, Jake was gonna get it and he was not going to like it.

**Hello Everyone! I'm back..I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been so busy with university. This term was absolutely MENTAL! But the good news is I now have a summer holiday until the end of September so hopefully I'll finish **_**Till It's Gone **_**by the time my next term at uni starts up. Anyway enough chit chat..What do you guys think of this chapter? I hope it's up to your expectations..I can promise that the next chapter will be epic! Anyway..Let me know what you all think and happy reading! Oh by the way thank you to alllll of you who have commented and added me or my story as a favourite or on alert..Also to all of you who knew who Mcfly was..You all roooooccckkk! :D **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the characters or Harry Potter..That all belongs to Ms. Rowling..Only the plot is mine! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next day, Hermione and Lucy sat in Lucy's room talking about her date. Hermione was glad to see that she wasn't the only one making his drinking a big deal. Lucy's reaction was along the same lines as her own.

"So he really kept rubbing your leg?" Lucy asked whilst putting some freshly washed clothes away in her cupboard.

"Yes," Hermione said passing her some shirts that she had folded.

"Well, normally this wouldn't be such a big deal, I mean if he hadn't been drinking. Even the most innocent things seem dirty then," she said closing the cupboard door and moving into her bathroom to collect some more dirty clothes from the hamper. Hermione followed her and leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed over her chest.

"We're going out again tonight and this time to a place where you're expected to drink alcohol," Hermione said, uneasy.

"Me and Blaise will come along Mi. Don't worry. He won't do anything. He's not that type of guy. It must have been the drink that made him act that way. Give him another chance. Let's see whats gonna happen," Lucy said straightening up with a load of washing in a basket.

"I've got to go Luce. I have a lesson with Dolby in 10 minutes," Hermione said moving away from the bathroom door.

"Ok. I better go and get this washing on then find Blaise."

* * *

><p>Four hours later, Draco and Blaise were walking around the campus, talking. Draco was not happy about what he was hearing.<p>

"So you're telling me that Jake," he said with a hiss, "got so pissed last night, that Granger had to apparate them back?"

"Yeah. That's what Lucy told me," Blaise said kicking a small pebble out of their path.

"And then she made _another _date with him for tonight?"

"That's right. She's not very happy about it though so me and Lucy are going with her."

Draco shoved his hands deep into his jeans pocket and gritted his teeth.

"Why do you care mate?" Blaise asked with a knowing smirk.

"I don't," Draco said too quickly. "I mean, it's Granger isn't it? We've known her since we were 11 and eventhough we -" he stopped pretty quickly when he saw Blaise shaking his head and smirking.

"Well if you're interested we're going to be at Club Ice tonight," Blaise said. Draco snorted pretending to be uninterested all the while making a mental note of the place.

Then to Draco's relief, distraction came in the form of Matt, Blaise and Draco's friend from quidditch which they tried to play often. All of them chatting easily, they made their way towards the quidditch pitch, but even with quidditch, which was usually a great distraction, he could not get rid of the uneasy feeling that he had pooling in his stomach.

* * *

><p>The plan for that night changed slightly when Jake phoned Hermione to ask her to meet him early so they could spend some time alone before they went to the club. Hermione was uneasy at first but Jake managed to ease her fears.<p>

"Hermione, I know that last night was not my finest hour and I just wanted to get my mind off things. You know the things going on with my parents and...I...I'm really sorry Hermione. Please give me another chance."

After this it was impossible for her to refuse him.

At 6:30pm, Hermione met Jake infront of her dorm again. This time he picked her up with his car, a silver Ford Fiesta. He didn't get out of the car though to open the door for her. Hermione, however, wasn't old fashioned.

"Hello!" Jake said cheerfully, putting the car into drive and pulling away from the curb, fast.

"Slow down," she said laughing and putting her seat belt on. Jake just laughed and carried on driving at the same speed. "So where are we going?"

"There's this really nice pub just half an hour away from campus. I think you'll really like it," he said smiling at her. His eyes stayed on Hermione's face for too long however and he ended up having to jerk the steering wheel to the left when a car coming from the other lane sounded its horn. With the jerk, Hermione felt herself fling uncomfortably but grabbing onto the sides of the seat, she managed to stop herself from hitting the window.

After maintaining control of the car once again Jake said; "Whoa, sorry about that."

Hermione went to reassure him when she noticed the beer bottle by his feet.

"Jake what's that?" she said pointing to it. He looked down quickly and tried to unsuccesfully hide the bottle. "Please tell me you haven't been drinking!" Hermione exclaimed holding her seat belt tightly to her chest.

"Relax. It's just a tiny drink for my nerves. It's not easy being around such a beautiful girl you know," he said in an attempt to be charming. Hermione, however, was most definitley not impressed. She huffed and turned her head facing out the side window.

They spent the rest of the drive in silence. While it was comfortable for Jake, it was unsettling for Hermione. When they arrived at the pub, Hermione didn't wait for him to come around to her door, but jumped out straight away. He met her around the front of the car and holding his hands up halted her in her tracks.

"Listen Hermione, I know you think I have some big drink problem, but I honestly don't. Please don't let one beer ruin our evening. Hey you agreed to give me another chance," he said placing two fingers under her chin and gently lifting her face up so as to be able to look in to her eyes. He gave her a pleading look. Hermione searched his eyes for a sign of drukenness but there weren't any. His eyes were as bright and big as ever, cheerfully blinking at her in the dim light of the car park.

"Ok. Let's start over than," she said smiling softly at him. The smile that graced his lips was dazzling. He slowly leaned in, his eyes never leaving hers, and closed the gap between her lips and his. Two fingers still gently holding her chin in place. The kiss wasn't long. Just a kind of prolonged peck, eventhough there were no fireworks.

"Come on," he said and grabbing her hand, started pulling her into the pub. Inside, they sat in a corner booth and talked quietly while Hermione drank a fruit coctail and Jake, after asking her permission jokily, a beer. Hermione was amazed at the change in Jake. He was back to being the funny, sweet guy that she had liked in the first place. He was attentive, listened to everything that Hermione said, asked all the right questions and relayed some of his funny memories from his childhood. They kept the topics neutral and light. Before they knew it the time was nearing 9:30pm. They were to meet Lucy and Blaise at 10 o'clock and it was a half hour drive to Ice from here. Jake had been good and had drank the same beer during the whole time that they had been at the pub.

When they arrived at the club half an hour later, Hermione was having a great time. Their conversations had not stopped for a moment in the car as well.

They quickly found Lucy and Blaise sitting in a booth close to the dancefloor. Hermione introduced Blaise to Jake and they all sat down talking easily, Blaise making small talk, trying to get to know Jake. Hermione quietly motioned to Lucy that she was in dire need of the ladies room and making their excuses they quickly slipped out of the booth.

As soon as they were in the ladies room, and they were sure that there was no-one else in there, Hermione proceeded to give a quick recount of the night so far. Lucy gave a loud catcall when Hermione told her about the kiss.

"I'm really glad Hermione. I was starting to get really worried," Lucy confessed honestly while wiping her fingers under her eyes to get rid of any smudged eyeliner. Hermione smiled at her friend as she applied an even coat of red lip gloss to her lips.

"Me too," she said.

When they went back to the boys, Hermione was not surprised to see them deep in conversation. Both Jake _and_ Blaise were really easy to talk to and obviously they had no trouble talking with each other. As soon as they made to sit down, however, Jake grabbed a hold of her hand and with a pleading look dragged her onto the dancefloor. Mcfly's 'If U C Kate' was blaring loudly from the speakers.

"Hey you know? This song kind of reminds me of you," Jake said laughing.

"Why?" Hermione asked confused.

"Just listen," Jake said twirling her around.

_I should have talked to her_

_I should have tried_

_But I was breathless by the look in her eyes_

"I don't understand," Hermione said still confused.

"That's how I felt when I first saw you Mi," he said laughing. Hermione blushed a deep red. She didn't know where to look and spun herself in the hope of not having to look him in the eye. He laughed again and spun her back around and loosely hugged her.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to any of them, Draco was sitting at the corner of the bar watching Hermione and Jake. There was something off about the guy and he couldn't place it. He watched as he and Hermione went back to their booth with Lucy and Blaise and excuse himself. Draco watched Jake walk past him into the men's bathroom. He didn't have to wait long for him to come back. When he walked past Draco, he left behind him a trail of a weird smell. Draco sniffed the air, wincing a little and when he turned to look back at Jake, he saw him rub his nose vigorously. He watched him sit next to Hermione and hug her tightly. She didn't seem too uncomfortable. Draco took a swig of his Bacardi all the while watching out of the corner of his eye.<p>

The night carried on with Jake making many more trips to the bathroom and coming back to hug Hermione even tighter. She got more and more flustered each time and Draco got more and more annoyed until it all blew up.

Jake had dragged Hermione onto the dancefloor yet again. Eventhough the song was not a slow one, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her tight against him. At first she didn't know what to do with the hold that he had on her. She gradually began to relax – until his hands started moving lower down her body. He moved them down until he touched the top of her bottom. She wriggled slightly under his touch which caused him to move his hands up her sides and start caressing the underside of her breast. She squirmed trying to get free but to anyone watching outside, it looked like a dance between two people who were so in love that they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. To Draco, Lucy and Blaise however, it looked like anything but that.

'Keep moving your hands you prick and you'll get it,' Draco thought to himself, half rising from his seat. And almost as if he wished it, Jake moved his hands down to completely cup her bum. That was Draco's undoing. He placed his bottle down on the bar with a bang and jumped out of his seat racing towards them. At the same time, Blaise and Lucy had left their booth too but upon catching sight of Draco running towards Hermione and Jake, Blaise grabbed a hold of Lucy's arm, halting her in her tracks.

Draco grabbed a hold of Jake's collar from behind and yanked him back almost choking him in the process. Hermione stiffled a small scream, but upon realising that it was Draco, she breathed a small sigh of relief. Draco slammed Jake to the ground and promptly started pummeling him. Hermione freaked out at the sight and was grateful when Lucy rushed over to her. Blaise pulled Draco off of Jake.

"He's not worth it mate," He said to Draco.

Jake stayed lying on the floor bleeding steadily from his nose and a cut in his bottom lip, breathing deeply. He looked up at Draco with beady pupils and an unsteady gaze. Draco leaned down once more and grabbed him from the collar of his shirt. Getting right up in his face; "Stay away from her" he hissed menacingly. With that, he turned around, took Hermione's hand in his and pulled her outside. It didn't escape his notice that she was shaking. He made her sit outside on one the benches just across the club.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "I didn't like the way he kept touching you and I - " he was cut off abruptly when Hermione threw herself into his arms hugging him so tight that his ribs might have broken had it not been for his daily workouts.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she whispered continuously into his ear.

"Hey it's ok. You're safe now from that creep." She pulled back to look at him and before either of them had time to think, she closed the gap between them and kissed him hard. At first he was shocked but it didn't take him long to respond. He kissed her back with just as much fervour. She moved her arms up around his neck pulling him closer, while he wrapped his around her waist pulling her even closer. Just at that moment, Lucy and Blaise walked out of the club doors. Upon seeing the two kissing like there was no tomorrow, she gave a knowing wink to Blaise who was also smirking. As they watched, Hermione and Draco broke apart.

He smiled sheepishly at her and she blushed, also smiling. Blaise and Lucy walked up to them, pretending like they had not seen them.

"I think we'll go back to our dorm now," Draco said holding onto Hermione's hand, while she nodded her consent.

"We were going to stop and have some ice cream, don't you guys want to join?" Lucy asked already knowing the answer.

This time, it was Hermione that answered. "No, I think we should go back. It's been a long day, and night," she added as an afterthought. With that and a couple of farewells, Draco and Hermione were back in their room. They both got ready for bed and lay down facing each other.

"I'm really sorry about tonight Hermione," Draco whispered.

"Why are _you_ sorry? You saved me. You're the last person to be apologizing," she whispered back urgently.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through all that touching from that creep. I'm really glad I was there though," he said turning around to lay flat on his back, facing the roof.

"Me too," she whispered softly. She wasn't even sure if he had heard her until he turned to look at her. Really look. Straight into her eyes. That's when Hermione managed to gather all of her Gryffindor courage and whisper; "Can I lay with you tonight Draco? I just want you to hold me"

If he was shocked, he didn't show it. All he did was slide close to the wall, and pull back his covers for her. Quickly she slid out of her bed and went to lay down next to him. He shifted a little so that she could lay her head on his bare chest as he curled his arms around her. Now that she was nestled in Draco's warmth she felt the exhaustion of the day catch up with her and within minutes she had fallen into a deep sleep, never knowing that Draco had stayed up for most of the night just breathing in her scent and watching her face as she dreamt about Merlin knows what. It was the best nights' sleep, that either of them had ever had.

**Hey Everyone! I told you I was back haha..So here's another chapter up..I think this is my new favorite. I really enjoyed writting it, I hope you all will enjoy reading it..Anyway let me know what you all think..Also a thank you to all of you who have reviewed and added my story to your favorites/alert lists..And a special thank you to 23Nelly for her lovely suggestion..I hope you enjoyed my mention of the epic Mcfly song! Let me know what you think everyone..**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning, Hermione woke up spooned into Draco's chest. The rise and fall of his chest must have been what had woken her up. She thought she might feel really awkward when she woke up, or regret her decision of kissing him. But her feelings were quiet the contrary. She was, however, uneasy. She didn't know what Draco would be like when he woke up. She hoped and prayed to Merlin that he wasn't regreting anything.

She slowly turned in his arms, so as to be able to face him. What she saw made her heart feel light in her chest. He was smiling in his sleep. His arms tightened just slightly around her body, while he whispered a faint "Hermione." She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her own face then. She continued watching him for a while longer.

After about five minutes, his eyelashes fluttered and his breathing sped up a little, indicating that he was waking. Hermione thought "this is it!" He opened his eyes and when he found himself looking straight into her eyes, he marked this morning up as one of his top five mornings.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Good morning," she whispered back.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"How could I not?" she returned. He laughed softly, pulling her even closer to him.

"Draco?"

"Hermione?" he teased. She gave him a gentle slap in the chest.

"Do you...em..I...Do you regret anything about..." she trailed off unable to complete her sentence. Draco pulled back only slightly, to be able to look at her face. He didn't bother answering, just gently lowered his lips to hers.

This time, their kiss was soft, filled with promises of future kisses. After a short kiss, Draco pulled away. He didn't want to get too carried away when everything was so new.

Hermione started laughing. Shaking her head slightly she said; "Ok. Ok. I get it. You don't regret anything."

"Damn right I don't," he whispered back fiercly hugging her.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since that morning, Hermione and Draco had become virtually inseparable. They spent most of the day together, in close proximity.<p>

Lucy and Blaise were the ones most happy about this situation. They frequently went out together, the four of them. Just last night, they had all gone out for a meal and ended up in Hermione and Draco's room talking the night away.

Since that night, Hermione had not asked to sleep in his bed again. There hadn't been any need as there had been no terrors to provide comfort for. But every night, they slept facing each other. The last thing that they both see, being the other one's peaceful and happy face.

* * *

><p>Draco had received a letter from his parents that morning. They informed him that they would be going to stay at their relatives for a fortnight. One week of these two weeks fell into their university's Christmas break.<p>

With this being the last week of term, all the students had to study for their end of term exams. This cut into Draco and Hermione's alone time, but at least they shared the same room so they got to see each other.

Draco proved to be a great distraction for Hermione though. She often caught him staring at her.

"What?" she'd say.

"Nothing," he'd reply smiling and averting his eyes.

"Stop staring," she'd say smiling also.

"I can't help it," he'd always answer.

Their exam week passed quickly. Hermione got straight A's for all of them while Draco received much better grades than he had expected. While they were packing for their return home for the holidays, Draco came up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her thin waist. She beamed as he rested his chin on her shoulder. She could sense that there was something he wanted to say, so she turned around in his arms, which he momentarily loosened, and gave him a small peck on his lips.

"Spit it out," she said in a joking manner. When he blushed and laughed, she knew that she wasn't wrong.

"I wanted to ask you something," he said shyly. She waited for him to speak, giving him a soft smile to encourage him. "My parents aren't going to be home this week and I was thinking, would you like to come around one day? I could cook for you and we could just spend the day together. What do you say?"

"I would absolutely love that," she exclaimed. Secretly she had been dreading these holidays as they wouldn't be able to see each other. Now, Draco's invitation sounded like her idea of heaven.

He laughed, relieved. He didn't know it, but his feelings with Hermione about the holidays were exactly the same.

* * *

><p>When Hermione returned home, after having said goodbye to Draco, she felt happy at being in her childhood home. She hadn't realised how much she had missed her parents.<p>

"Oh my darling!" Her mother exclaimed quickly rushing forward to hug her.

"Let the girl breath dear," her father said smiling, only to snatch her up in to a cuddle as soon as her mother released her.

They spent the rest of the day catching up. Her mother had cooked enough for a football team. All of Hermione's favorites. When Hermione told her parents about her new relationship with Draco, she didn't miss the glance that passed between the two.

"But honey, isn't that the boy that use to call you names at Hogwarts?" her father asked cautiously.

"He is dad, but he's changed so much. He's not the same spoilt brat that he used to be. The war changed him just as much as it's changed me."

At these words, her mother smiled softly at her husband, placing her hand over his on the table. Her husband visibly relaxed at the touch of her hand.

"If you say he's changed and you're sure that he won't hurt you, than all we can do is hope to one day meet this young man of yours," her mother said with a small giggle.

"He has changed so much," Hermione said with a far off expression. Her mother and father smiled at each other. The look of...dare I say it? _Love _on their daughter's face, was heart warming. All they hoped for was that this lad did not hurt their daughter like Ronald Weasley had. They would never say it to Hermione, but they were glad that the two had split up so early in the relationship, before any rings were exchanged. Ron was perfectly nice, but he was never the one for their daughter. She needed someone that could challenge her brain, and well, that person was, in their opinion, not Ron.

The next day, Hermione got ready with excitement. She was to floo to Draco's house for their promised day together. He had owled her yesterday, as soon as he had settled back in, to his house. Her parents hadn't minded, as they could clearly see her happiness and excitement.

She pulled the skirt of her navy summer dress down a little, adjusting the straps too. She had piled her hair up in a bun on top of her head and had only done a small amount of make up. Finally happy with her reflection in the mirror, saying goodbye to her parents, she flooed to Draco. When she landed, she was a little disappointed to not find him waiting for her in the living room. She looked around at the not too small not too large room, impressed with the simpleness of it. She didn't really know what to expect but something that looked so..._homey _and _lived in_ was not what she had been expecting.

Just then she heard a small hiss followed by; "Oh shit!" Laughing, she followed the sound. He was standing infront of the stove, with just a pair of shorts on. He was trying to fry some onions judging from the smell. She walked up to him from behind and hugged him tight. He jumped.

"You scared the shit out of me Mi," he said laughing and turning around. He was so happy to see her laughing face that he couldn't contain himself. He grabbed her face and kissed her so passionately that she gasped in his mouth and grabbed his shoulders just to be able to stay upright. They broke apart after a long while.

"Hi," she breathed, completely breathless.

"Hi," he said still holding onto her.

"What were you trying to cook?" she asked.

"Well...I don't really know," he confessed sheepishly. Hermione thought he was very cute at that moment. She couldn't stop herself from rising on her toes and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Why don't you let me make something," she said.

"I wanted to cook you something nice, but do you mind?"

"Absolutely not."

Hermione quickly started preparing spaghetti bolognaise. While Draco sat on the counter watching her and taking note of all that she was doing. She had never looked more attractive to him. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her and never let go.

They sat at the kitchen table chatting easily while eating the feast that Hermione had made. Afterwards, they sat in the living room curled up in each other's arms. Hermione felt a fire searing her wherever Draco's hands rested. Before she could prevent herself, she turned in Draco's arms, half lying on him and started kissing him fiercly. Draco held no qualms when it came to Hermione. He kissed her back his hands resting on her hips. She opened her mouth, breathing in his scent and taste. She was intoxicated. He pulled away from her lips and trailed kisses down her jaw, and left opened mouth kisses on her neck. She felt goosebumps erupt all over her body. She clutched his shirt in her fists trying to get as close to him as possible. He moved back up her neck and found his way back to her lips and kissed her with so much passion that he was literaly scared that they might both burst into flames from the intensity of it.

But this couldn't last. He suspected that she was a virgin. It didn't feel right doing the deed this early in their relationship. He gently pulled back and just because he couldn't completely stop all contact, gave her a peck on her lips before whispering;

"Mi, you have no idea how much I want you right now, but we can't."

Hermione froze for a minute. She didn't understand his reasoning for stopping. Partly offended and partly disappointed she looked at him.

"Why not?" she asked softly.

"Because I don't want to do anything that you'll, later on, regret." When she went to object however, he stopped her just by the simple act of kissing the words right out of her mouth. "Trust me on this Mi. Please," he said.

She looked at his face, especially his eyes and saw the earnesty in them. She _was_ starting to trust him. She was a virgin nevertheless. He was right. This was not the time to get carried away.

"Can I still lay in your arms," she asked shyly. He didn't bother answering. Just gathered her tightly in his arms. They sat that way for hours. Just talking, every now and then kissing, and talking some more. It was the best date that either of them had ever had.

**Hey everyone! Chapter 12 is up! I can't tell you all how overwhelmed I am with all your positive comments. You guys are just making me want to write like maaad! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and added me or _Till It's Gone _on their alert/favorite lists..I would loove to hear what you all thought of this chapter and I am completely open to all your suggestions too..Anyway..Let me know what you all think! Happy reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hermione and Draco spent a blissfull week together. They met up everyday, usually at Draco's house. They got to know each other even better.

Hermione's parents could visibly see their daughter was in love and happier than she had been since the war had ended.

It had been a lazy day as usual for Hermione. She was sitting out in the shade of a big oak tree in the garden, reading a book when an owl fluttered on to the arm of her chair. She curiously looked at the owl, not recognising it. She carefully took the letter off the owls leg and accio'd a few treats for it. The owl, however, didn't leave. Obviously it wanted a reply. Hermione unrolled the letter and came face to face with Harry's untidy scrawl. He had written;

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you? I hope everything is great. Me and Ginny were talking about how much we missed you last night. We really want to see you. What do you say to meeting up today at 3:30pm in Diagon Alley? If your answer is yes, me and Gin will wait for you by Ollivander's. Send your reply back with Otus. _

_Hope to see you soon Mione._

_Love Harry and Ginny xx_

Hermione was over the moon at this letter as she had really missed Harry and Ginny too. She quickly wrote her reply onto the back of Harry's letter and sent Otus off.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Hermione apparated to Diagon Alley. She walked down the road looking at all the restored shops. After the war, the place had been in disarray. She was happy to see it looking so normal and fixed again. She vaguely wandered who had funded this, but was quickly distracted when she spotted Harry and Ginny waiting for her in front of Ollivander's.<p>

She broke into a run and met them half way. Harry quickly picked her up into a hug, laughing and spinning her around. As soon as he released her, Ginny grabbed her, giving her a tight hug.

"How are you Mione?" Harry asked happily.

"Never better," she said with a big smile. She looked from one to the other. They had never looked better to her. She hadn't seen them for so long.

"Why don't we go for something to eat? Harry let's take Hermione to that restaurant we went to last week. What was it called..." she trailed off trying to find the name.

"Bel Pier," Harry supplied, laughing at Ginny.

"They have the best steak ever!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Let's go," Hermione said, holding onto Harry's left arm while Ginny held onto the right. Harry quickly apparated them to a lovely restaurant with a small gazebo at the front. As the weather wasn't too cold, they sat under the gazebo, looking out over the view of snow covered mountains.

"So, tell me then. What's been going on lately? I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages," Hermione said after they had ordered steaks.

"Well, actually, we have something to tell you," Harry said. He paused momentarily and looked down at his wife. When he received a small nod and a smile from her, he looked back up at Hermione. "We're having a baby!" he exclaimed. Hermione was so shocked that she sat with her mouth half open for a few seconds. Then, as if her brain started working again, she released a small scream of happiness and launched herself out of her chair, grabbing Ginny and hugging her tightly. Harry laughed at the two, watching them hug each other, both with happy tears in their eyes.

Hermione released Ginny and hugged Harry tightly too. She was so happy for the two of them. She couldn't think of any other two people who would make better parents then them. As Ginny was sitting down from their hug, Hermione noticed for the first time the tiny bump that she had.

"How far along are you?" she asked excited.

"Three months tomorrow," Ginny answered smiling. Harry took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. Hermione found herself thinking of Draco when she watched the two infront of her with so much love for each other.

Just then, their meals came. Ginny was right, this really was the best steak she had ever had. They talked easily of old times as they ate. Hermione asked about Ron, who was still traveling around Europe. It seemed that he had met someone in France, which Mrs. Weasley was not very happy about as she was worried of a repeat of the Fleur incident. Though in the end she did like her and still loved her daughter-in-law dearly, it would be hard adjusting to someone new again. The conversation than changed course to Harry and Ginny's new home. They had sold Grimmauld Place and moved in to a nice little cottage by the sea, not unlike Bill's cottage.

While they were having desert, souflé for Hermione and chocolate cake for both Harry and Ginny, Harry brought the topic around to Hermione.

"So tell us than Mi. What's been going on lately?"

Hermione started to tell them about her university subjects and exams but Ginny cut her off quickly.

"Oh come on Mi. You know that's not what he meant," she said while popping a piece of her steak into her mouth.

Hermione tried to stall for time by taking a sip of her wine and placing a potato chip in her mouth. She avoided Harry's eyes as she wasn't sure how he would take the news that she was dating Draco. She took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge.

"Well, there is someone that I'm going out with," she began. Ginny instantly began looking interested. She sat up straighter and put her elbows on the table leaning forward. Harry, however, looked more nonchalant than anything.

"Who?" Ginny asked, excited. She speared a piece of steak onto her fork.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione said boldly. Ginny's fork remained mid-air, as Harry spat out the sip of wine that he had just taken.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Hermione felt irritated at his question. "Of course I am," she snapped a little.

"Hermione, are you serious?" Ginny asked, her fork still afloat.

"Yes, I'm very serious. We've been together for a month now and it's going great," she said defensively.

Harry and Ginny remained quiet after her explanation. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat, her meal forgotten, waiting for some reaction from her friends.

"Are you happy Hermione?" Harry asked, after what felt like a millenia. He looked deep into her eyes and he knew what her answer would be, even before she replied.

"I'm the happiest I have ever been Harry," she answered with a far off expression and small smile. Ginny, who was a complete romantic, got a tear in her eye. She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed his fingers. Harry looked down at her and smiled softly. Hermione knew at that instant that everything was going to be ok.

"If he makes you happy than who are we to stand in the way," Harry said, taking another sip of his wine. Hermione flew out of her chair, and hugged her two best friends tightly. She hadn't realized how important it was for her to receive their blessings.

"So how did it happen?" Ginny asked excited, as soon as Hermione had resumed her seat. Hermione told them all about the stress of Jake and how Draco had come to the rescue. Harry had gotten angry when Hermione had talked about Jake's alcohol problem, but he was glad to hear that no harm had come to her, even if it was Draco Malfoy who was saving her.

"I'm glad to hear he's taking care of you Hermione. But there is something that you should know about him," Harry said slowly. Hermione felt uneasiness pool in her stomach, but she tried not to show it and motioned for Harry to go on. "When the war had ended and there were all those trials, well do you remember how there wasn't one for him and his parents?"

Hermione thought about it for a second and realised that she had never noticed that before. She looked at Harry, confused about where he was going with this.

"Well the reason for that is...He came to me." When Hermione continued to look puzzled, he went on to explain further. "He gave me information from the inside. Information about all those Death Eaters who hadn't been captured. Because of him, we were able to capture twice the amount of Death Eaters. He also...apologised...to me...for being such a prick towards me during school. Also he funded for the fixing of Diagon Alley."

When Harry finished, Hermione found herself speechless. She thought back to the first day of term, and how he had apologised to her too. She was more than speechless to hear all that he had done and was a little upset that he hadn't told her himself. 'All in good time' she thought to herself. She smiled at Harry and Ginny, letting them know that she wasn't too bothered with what she had heard. They chatted a bit more after that, about Hogwarts and how they missed it. When it was time to say goodbye, Hermione found herself wishing they lived near each other so that they could see more of each other.

"Hermione, I hope what I told you about Malfoy doesn't change your opinion of him," Harry said sheepishly as they hugged goodbye.

"No Harry, of course it doesn't," she said smiling to reassure him. That would be the last thing to ever happen. He hugged her again and passed her over to Ginny, who hugged her extra hard. They disapparated back home with promises to meet up again the following weekend. Hermione didn't apparate back home but to the park that was close to Draco's home. She texted him to let him know that she was there and sat on a swing waiting for him. He had known that she was meeting up with Harry and Ginny today, so he was surprised that she had wanted to see him.

He walked into the park and saw her on the swing with her back to the gate. He quietly walked up to her and hugged her from behind. She screamed but quickly relaxed into his embrace.

"Hi," he said kissing her neck.

"Hello to you too," she replied, melting at his touch. He released her so that she could stand up. She stood and he quickly grabbed her into a hug. They found themselves sitting on the bench in the corner with their arms around each other.

"So how was it today?" he asked softly.

"It was brilliant. I'd forgotten how much I'd missed them," she paused before bursting with , "Ginny's pregnant!"

"You're kidding," Draco said smiling slightly. He wasn't overjoyed with this news. Well he was happy for them, but he didn't know what he thought about little Potter spawn running about the place.

They sat quietly for a while, but Draco sensed that there was something Hermione wanted to say. He took a hold of her hand and gave her an encouraging nod.

"Harry told me," she said hesitantly.

"Told you what? Draco said confused.

"Told me about all that you have done since the war. About how you helped them with the Death Eaters and the funding of Diagon Alley," she said quickly. He froze in his seat. He wasn't ready for Hermione to know all this yet. The only people that did know were his parents and Harry. Obviously the Weaselette knew too. He could tell that she was waiting for an answer. He didn't know what he could say to her though. His reasoning for what he had done were not exactly what she may have been thinking.

"Mi, I-" he began only to be cut off by his mobile ringing. His mother was calling to tell him to come home as they had visitors. It was like being saved by the bell for Draco. He quickly kissed her goodbye and rushed back home. Thanking his lucky stars that this conversation was being delayed.

Hermione wasn't very happy with his obvious stalling but decided that he would tell her, when he felt he could. She would wait, though anxiously, for him to 'come clean.'

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 13. I hope you guys like it..Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and added me and my story to your alert/favorite lists. I would be soo happy if more of you reviewed but I can't force you to..lol..So anyway, let me know what you all think of this chapter..I hope you enjoy it! Xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter..All of them belong to J.K. Rowling!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Christmas holiday finished too quickly for anyones liking. But not to Hermione's. Since that day at the park, Draco had been very distant with her. They had seen each other once since then and even then he was distant. She was scared that it was because of her knowing what she knew. She tried to let him know that she didn't think of what he did in a negative way but he would either pretend not to hear her, or change the subject in a not very subtle way.

Hermione's goodbye to her parents was much the same way as at the beginning of the year. Except that, this time, Hermione was anxious to see Draco. She quickly flooed to her dorm but the room was empty. She checked Draco's cupboards but there was nothing in there. He obviously hadn't come yet. She quickly started putting away her clothes, frequently checking her watch. 'Why isn't he here yet?' Was the question that constantly rang through her mind. She kept her mobile in her pocket at all times in case he rang. But there was no phone call or text. At 5pm, Draco finally made an appearance.

He walked in to their room happily, dragging his suitcase behind him.

"Hey gorgeous," he said by way of greeting.

"Hi," Hermione said happily. Her happiness from seeing him had drained away her anger at him. He walked up to her and kissed her passionately before letting go a little too quickly. He turned to walk back towards his cupboard when Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. This time she was the one kissing him. She tried to put everything into that kiss. She tried to tell him that she cared about him. She tried to tell him that she was afraid of losing him. She tried to tell him..that she loved him. When they broke apart, Hermione tried to look into his eyes but Draco was looking at anywhere but at her.

"Draco – " she began only to be cut off by him.

"Hey I'm really hungry, I haven't eaten all day. Want to join me?" he asked cheerfully, already making his way to the door.

"Draco – " she began again, only to be cut off yet again by him.

"Mi, let's go eat. Please," he said pleading softly. Hermione stared at him for a few seconds.

"Ok," she said and led the way to the door. She realised that she had to be delicate with Draco. If he was not ready to talk about the past, than she would not force him.

* * *

><p>Hermione's plan had not been going smoothly. But this had absolutely nothing to do with Draco and entirely to do with herself. She had become obsessed with finding out. She was losing her mind. It was like she was back in Hogwarts with her thirst for knowledge. She was so crazy about this that she would just randomly slip the topic into conversation. For example, just the other night, they were out with Lucy and Blaise, watching a quidditch match when she turned to Draco and said, "Hey don't you miss shopping for quidditch equipment in Diagon Alley? So tell me more about Diagon Alley Draco." The silence from Draco was deafening. Two more comments like that later, he had excused himself and not returned to the game. Not even returned to their room until after Hermione had fallen asleep, around 3am.<p>

Draco didn't know how to handle this situation. He didn't want to do anything that would ruin what he had with Hermione but what he was keeping was not easy to talk about. He wished that she would stop pressuring him. But this was something that needed time for him to say. He was not proud.

* * *

><p>One night, about a week after the quidditch match, Draco walked into their room to find Hermione laying on her bed, with a book in her hand, reading.<p>

"Hey," he said quietly, standing by the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi," she said closing her book. She waited for him to speak. He shifted from one foot to the other.

"Mi...can we just...talk about other things?" he said avoiding her eyes. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to him. She put her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look in her eyes. When he finally held her gaze, she leaned in and kissed him. His arms slowly circled her waist, pulling her close to him. She moved her arms around his neck holding onto him tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered when they broke apart. She smiled softly at him and pulled him onto her bed. They lay together, not talking, wrapped in each others arms for some time.

"You know you can tell me Draco," she said quietly.

"I know," he whispered. He waited a bit more trying to decide how to begin when Hermione cut him off.

"So why did you do it Draco? Oh admit it, you did it so you could shop some more." Though she was trying to joke about it, for some reason, it triggered an anger in Draco. He viciously pulled himself out of her embrace. Hermione was uncertain of what was happening. She sat up on the edge of the bed.

"So what do you think then Hermione? Do you think I did it for glory? Huh?! Do you think I did it to create a place where I could spend my oh so monstrous fortune? Well?!" he yelled.

Hermione froze in her seat.

"I didn't do it for any of that," he bellowed. "I did it to save my own skin. To save my fucking parents. I wasn't being a hero Hermione! I was being a fucking coward. You got that? Everytime you asked me I just felt more and more ridiculous. Everytime you made a joke about it you made me so angry because you reminded me of the time when I was a loser. I was an asshole. I hate myself for what I did then. Don't you understand that?!" he yelled pulling at his hair.

"I don't think any of those things about you Draco. I never have and I never will."

"Oh yeah? You think I don't see the way you look at me all superior and what not? I know what I did then wasn't right. And I don't need you to keep picking at my past."

This time Hermione decided to not answer. She waited for his anger to cool, but it didn't seem like it would happen anytime soon. She stood up to walk to him but he put his hands up halting her in her tracks.

"Just don't," he said and before Hermione could say or do anything he turned and walked out of the door, slamming it for good measure. Hermione's first impulse had been to follow him but she stopped herself. She had to let him go. She knew that he would eventually come back. She didn't expect an apology from him, for he had done nothing wrong. Quite the contrary, she was the one that owed him one. But overall, Hermione had a lot to think about. She felt awful for the way she acted. She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was unable to prevent the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much time had passed, when she suddenly woke up. Her eyes felt puffy and scratchy bec ause of her falling asleep, crying. She looked around the room. It was still dark. Her eyes suddenly landed on a shadow by the door. At first, she felt her heart beating in her throat. Then she relaxed, thinking it was Draco. She sat up in bed and held her hand out.<p>

"Draco," she said softly. The shadow moved, though not with Draco's usual grace. Hermione squinted her eyes, trying to see his face.

"Draco?" she questioned this time. The shadow laughed. Hermione felt chills travel all the way down her spine.

"What's the matter honey? Didn't you miss me?" said the shadow in a sickly sweet voice.

"what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice trembling. Hermione faltered for a moment, when the shadow moved into the light. The face did not belong to who she had initially thought of but there was no mistaking this voice. And she definitly had not missed him. He came right up to her face and Hermione smelt a strong stench of alcohol. But why was his voice so much like that of the person that she never ever wanted to see again?

"You're coming with me," he said throatily. Before Hermione had anymore time than to shout for help, he had grabbed her arm and apparated them away. When they landed, Hermione had just enough time to register that they were outdoors, when she felt a sharp pain on her head. Then, she knew no more.

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written for a while. I've been on holiday lol..This chapters a little shorter than the others, but I think its good :) So what do you all think? Who do you think is the guy? There's some major clues in there..Let me know of your guesses. Also thank you to alllll of you who have added me/my story on your alert/fav lists..aaandd a very very special thanks to all of you who have reviewed..I thank all of you from the very bottom of my heart **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own harry potter, the lovely miss JKR does!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione's eyes slowly opened, her vision blurring briefly before clearing. She looked around at her surroundings. She was tied up against a tree, with her arms tied behind her back around the tree. She seemed to be in a forest clearing. The trees around the one she was tied to didn't seem to be very thick but when she looked further in past the area she was in, she couldn't see anything other than tree trunks. The sun had risen, but it was really cold and Hermione shivered in her thin pyjamas. Looking around, she couldn't see anyone else with her. Memories of last night rushed back to her. She remembered everything from her fight with Draco, to her being captured.

"Ah, I see you're awake mudblood," said the same voice that had given her chills last night, from right behind her. Hermione's breath quickened. "What's wrong?" he asked with mock concern, laughing a cruel laugh.

"What do you want from me?" Hermione demanded, short of breath. He continued to laugh. Finally he moved into her line of vision. This time though, the face wasn't Jake's but Yaxley's. Hermione had not been wrong about the voice. She remembered the time in her 7th year when she, Harry and Ron had broken into the Ministry of Magic. Yaxley had grabbed onto her just at the moment that she had apparated. She had dragged him through the barriers of Grimmauld Place. His face had haunted her for a long time. But it was his voice that made chills go down her spine. Everytime she thought of him, she remembered the way he had chased them. Sometimes, while she slept, she felt like she could feel the weight of him hanging on her arm again. But she didn't understand how his face had been Jake's last night.

"I can see the wheels turning in that pretty little head of yours. Really want to know what I want Granger?" he said coming straight in her face. "I WANT REVENGE!" he shouted. "But let me start at the beginning so you'll understand. I wouldn't want you to die without knowing," he said with mock concern. "I'm sure you remember that day at the ministry Granger. When you dragged me through your protective spells and barriers. Well, that night I was severly punished for not getting rid of you all when I had the chance," he moved away from the tree Hermione was tied to and started pacing up and down, wringing his hands. Hermione watched him silently whilst trying to control her breathing. He looked almost derranged. "The Dark Lord _crucio'd _me so many times I thought I was dead for sure. He closed me up in a dungeon not long after. Surely you noticed me missing from the action at Hogwarts. Well I was BEİNG TORTURED THEN!" he yelled close to her face again. "Even after the Dark Lord was no more, I vowed to get revenge on you. It was because of you, that I had been imprisoned before, during and after the war. So what did I do? I disguised myself as the cafe owner, Frank. I came all the way into your dorm room Granger, and you never even suspected a thing. I watched you flirting with that guy," he said with a disgusted twist of his lip. "That's when I came up with my plan. I kidnapped that loser, Jake, and made a polyjuice potion. I was the one that took you out on a date. But I must admit, I did go a little overboard with my drinking and did things that I had not planned. And I was doing so well as well. You were falling for me weren't you Granger? Then that night at the club, the stupid Malfoy spawn caught me offguard. That's when I vowed to make both of you pay. For he had been no help to me too, considering I was locked up in the dungeon at his DAMN HOUSE!" he yelled frightening Hermione, for she was not expecting him to. "I knew that if I kidnapped you, Malfoy will come looking. Then it will be two dumb birds with one stone," he said moving away and laughing again.

Hermione thought about all he had said. She was more freightened of what he may do to Draco than to herself. She prayed to Merlin that this psycho would not be able to find him. Yaxley started laughing again, cruelly.

"You're hoping the Malfoy kid won't come aren't you? Well that's impossible because I have powerful magic and this time it will not fail."

He started pacing again as Hermione watched. She noticed from his body language, that he was not sure about his magic at all. She prayed and prayed for his magic to be useless, but she had to know what he had planned.

"What did you do?" she asked making her voice more scared than she was to make him feel like he had the upper hand.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said laughing, but because he was too proud of his plan, he couldn't stop himself from bursting forth with," I know you two were fighting so I know that when he comes back he'll want to make up. I did some magic to your bed so it looks like you're sleeping there and I made your bed into a portkey. As soon as he touches any part of your bed, he'll be transported right here," he said pointing to the exact spot that he was standing on.

This time Hermione got really scared. She knew that Draco would try to make up with her and he was way too impatient to wait till she would have woken up. Although he was an idiot, Yaxley's plan looked like it would work without a hitch this time.

* * *

><p>Over at the university, Draco returned back to their dorm after walking around campus the whole night. He was feeling more and more ashamed of his feelings of anger as the night went on. He couldn't believe the way that he had treated Hermione, before storming out. He most definitly owed her a big apology. He remembered the look on her face as he had yelled at her. This never should have happened. He sat by a pond on campus until the sun had risen. He had to talk to her.<p>

Taking big strides, he walked to their room with an apology ready on his lips. He pushed the door open but stopped mid step when he saw she was sleeping. To be honest, he had expected her to stay awake waiting for him to come back. He couldn't stop the small dissapointment bubbling up in him. He decided to let her sleep. Walking into the bathroom, he stripped down for a shower. He spent almost 30 minutes in the blistering heat of the water, mulling things over. Putting on fresh clothes, he walked back into their room, certain that Hermione would be awake now. Disappointment took over again as he saw her sleeping under her covers still. He sat on his bed watching her for a while longer, checking his watch every few seconds. Finally, getting completely impatient, he decided to wake her. He walked across the room to her bed. Reaching out a hand, he was very near to grasping her duvet when a loud knock on the door startled him.

He walked to the door and yanking it open, he found Blaise standing with his fist raised, ready to knock again.

"What?" Draco asked impatiently.

"What's with you?" Blaise asked pushing his way into the room.

"Sorry mate. I'm just on edge a bit."

Blaise looked around the room and caught sight of Hermione sleeping.

"Ooops," he said sheepishly, keeping his voice down.

"Why are you here so early?" Draco whispered.

"Lucy said she heard you guys shouting last night. She was worried so I came to check on you both," Blaise whispered back.

"We'll be fine. I was just gonna wake her so we could talk."

"Oh ok. I better go than. We should meet up later," Blaise said turning towards the door. Draco didn't bother answering just walked to Hermione's bed.

"Ok. Listen Hermione, you better wake up now," Draco said grabbing the duvet. He suddenly felt an uncomfortable jerk in his navel. "Shiiiitt!" he yelled, before disappearing. Thankfully Blaise had not left the room yet. He quickly grabbed a hold of Draco. Before they knew it, they both landed in a huge forrest. Draco quickly stood up when he saw Hermione tied to a tree in her pyjamas.

"Draco quick you have to get out of here, he's going to kill us both you have to leave quick," she whispered frantically.

"What? Who? What are you talking about?" he said in a rush. He quickly ran to her and untied her hands.

"Yaxley. He kidnapped me to take revenge. He wants you too for not rescuing him during the war when he was in your dungeon," she explained as quickly as possible. Blaise quickly understood what was going on.

"Well he's not expecting me is he?" he said. "Where is he?"

"He went that way. He said something about lighting a fire," Hermione explained pointing to their left.

"Ok. Let's apparate back –" Draco began but Blaise cut him off quickly.

"We can't. If he's after revenge, he won't let you guys rest. We'll need to get him locked away or suffer forever.

"He's right Draco," Hermione said holding onto him. Draco wasn't happy with any of this. He was scared for Hermione's life. He didn't care about himself. It was her he was freightened for.

"Listen, I have a wand, I'm going to hide behind these trees," Blaise said pointing to the trees infront of them," you guys stay here, he wants you both defenseless. When he's not expecting it, I'll attack from behind."

"Blaise, send a patronus to Harry. He'll know what to do," Hermione pleaded. Blaise nodded his understanding and quickly walked away to hide. Hermione turned to face Draco who had deep worry lines in his forehead. She softly tried to smooth them out.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I never meant to hurt you," Just then, they heard a heavy footfall coming from their left. "Mi, in case we don't make it I just want you to know, I love you. I've never loved anyone, the way I love you," he whispered frantically, kissing her quickly.

"I love you too," she whispered back, just as fiercly with tears in her eyes, for she was scared for both of them.

When Yaxley walked into the clearing, he stopped dead at the sight of the two of them, wrapped in each others arms. He started laughing his cruel laugh again.

"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to drop by," he said. Draco stood straighter, gently pushing Hermione to stand behind him.

"What do you want Yaxley?" Draco spat out.

"Revenge!"

"Yeah? Well come and get it!" Draco yelled lunging forward with his fists raised. Just at that moment, several things happened at once. Many pops sounded in the surrounding area as a group of people apparated into the clearing. A shout of "_stupefy"_ followed by a jet of red light, came from the trees up ahead. Both Draco and Hermione dived to the floor as many more spells followed the first one. Yaxley got hit with 2 _stupefy_'s and one _petrificus totalus._

Hermione raised her head from the ground to see Harry, Ginny, Ron and Blaise standing with their wands pointed at Yaxley who lay emotionless on the ground with his arms and legs locked together. She quickly stood up from the ground and ran to Harry, throwing her arms around him. She then released him to grab a hold of Ginny, then Ron, who held on the longest. Blaise rushed over to Draco and gave him a hand to stand up.

Harry walked over to the two guys and held his hand out to Draco, than to Blaise.

"Thanks for calling us," he said to Blaise.

"No problem."

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were having a whispered exchange.

"I know about you and Malfoy Mione," Ron said softly. She quietly pulled back from him to look in his face. He laughed softly. "I'm not angry. I promise. I was shocked though cause, well it's Malfoy. But seeing the way he's looking at you now, I don't feel as against it as I thought I would. I know it sounds stupid but, you have my blessing," he said.

"Oh Ron," Hermione exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms again.

"Just be careful," he whispered. During this exchange, Ginny had moved towards Yaxley and tied him up. She sent off a patronus for some ministry officials to come and retrieve him.

Hermione moved back to stand by Draco and told everyone all that Yaxley had said about his plan. She had to admit, she was a little worried about what Yaxley may have done to Jake. She made sure that especially Harry understood everything, for he was the one to guide the Aurors in finding Jake.

"Hey everyone?" Ginny called out when Hermione had finished, "why don't we go and grab something to eat next friday? Together." She added looking at Blaise and Draco especially. With a nod of approval from the two guys, she smiled triumphantly and moved to stand with her husband. Not long after, the officials came to take Yaxley. Afterwards, with promises of meeting up, the whole gang went back to their respective homes. As soon as they landed in their room, Hermione flung herself at Draco. He wrapped his strong arms around her, letting her receive comfort from him.

"I'm really sorry Draco," she mumbled into his neck.

"Me too."

"I don't care that it's only been just a little over a month. All I care about is you. I love you so much."

"I couldn't have said it better myself. Don't ever let me go ok?" he teased, but there was a small amount of pleading in his voice.

"Never!"

Draco released her than and pulled her to his bed. He lay down, pulling her down with him. She lay on his chest with her arm across his stomach. Laying like this, Hermione felt secure enough to tell Draco anything. She told him about how Yaxley had kidnapped talked for a long time until they both fell asleep, holding onto each other tightly. Like this, they knew that they would be able to overcome anything together. For they were what soul mates were made of.

**Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope I've been able to answer all of the questions you may have had with the past chapter. Thank you to all of you who have added me/my story onto your fav/alert lists and for reviewing..You all make my day! Anyway..enjoy this chapter. I'm very happy with it..Let me know what you all think! Xxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter..It all belongs to the lovely Ms Rowling...!**


End file.
